


Der Nebel

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amnesia, Cover Art, Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Romance, Stranded
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard und McKay sitzen auf einem Planeten fest und die Zeit läuft ihnen davon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Nebel

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Besten Dank an Sinaida für all die tollen Vorschläge!  
> Cover: John Sheppard trifft auf C. D. Friedrich „Wanderer über dem Nebelmeer“(um 1818)

 

John Sheppard stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und blickte in das Tal, durch das sich ein breiter, braun-grüner Fluss schlängelte. Nebelschwaden lagen über dem Wasser, das wärmer war als die Umgebungstemperatur und tauchten die Landschaft in ein unwirkliches Licht. Noch stand John in der Sonne, aber der glutrote Ball verhieß, dass sie in den nächsten Minuten untergehen und die Dämmerung immer näher an ihn herankommen würde.

Gerade als er sich abwenden wollte um zurückzugehen, sah er, dass der Nebel, der hinter dem Fluss lag, heute anders als sonst aussah. Dichter. Fester. Mehr wie eine Wand aus Watte, die jetzt schon fast das ganze nördliche Tal einnahm und sich langsam den Hügel hinaufarbeitete. Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde hatte die Szenerie nichts mehr von einem „romantischen“ Sonnenuntergang mit dahinwehenden Abendnebeln an sich, sondern wirkte bedrohlich.

Lautlos aber unaufhaltsam kroch die grau-weiße Front den Hügel hinauf, alles verschluckend, vom Sonnenlicht bis zu den Baumriesen. Vielleicht war es seine Einbildung, vielleicht war es wirklich so, aber auch die Geräusche des Waldes und des Wassers, die bis gerade noch einen stetigen Hintergrund aus Gezwitscher, Gemurmel und Geraschel gebildet hatte, klangen gedämpfter. Zu dem alles verschlingenden Nebel gesellte sich eine Lautlosigkeit, die John einen eiskalten Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

Es war soweit. Er war sich jetzt absolut sicher. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, dann rannte er los, um Rodney zu warnen. Geschickt wich er niedrig hängenden Zweigen aus, kletterte über umgestürzte Bäume und umrundete Felsbrocken. Er nahm keine Rücksicht auf die pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Knöchel, die mit jedem Schritt stärker wurden. Er kannte den Weg mittlerweile fast wie im Schlaf, wusste genau, welche Biegung als nächstes kam. Er atmete ruhig und tief durch, schonte aber seine Kräfte nicht. Bereits nach einer viertel Stunde kam die kleine Siedlung in Sicht und John atmete erleichtert auf. Keine neue persönliche Bestzeit, das war mit seinem bandagierten Knöchel nicht möglich, aber er war zufrieden mit sich. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn er von dem Nebel draußen überrascht worden wäre.

John öffnete die Tür des Hauses in dem sie wohnten mit mehr Schwung als nötig und humpelte herein. Rodney schaute von dem Schreibtisch, an dem er saß, hoch. Er schien in Johns Blicken lesen zu können, denn ruckartig sprang er auf, warf dabei seinen Stuhl um, der laut zu Boden krachte und fragte mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme: „Ist es soweit?“  
„Ja“, japste John. Er stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und holte tief Luft. „Das ist kein normaler Nebel, der da aufzieht.“  
„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Ich habe noch längst nicht alles fertig! Das geht doch viel zu schnell. Ich dachte, wir hätten noch Wochen, wenigstens aber Tage.“ Während Rodney jammerte, lief er auf und ab, bis John sich ihm in den Weg stellte und somit seine Wanderung effektiv unterbrach.

„Rodney, wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten“, meinte er immer noch leicht atemlos. „Jetzt bleiben uns vielleicht noch zwei Stunden, würde ich schätzen.“ Mit beiden Händen umfasste er Rodneys Oberarme und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Wir haben uns nichts vorzuwerfen. Ja, es ist früher als gehofft, aber wir sind vorbereitet. Schau dich doch um.“ Mit seiner linken Hand machte er eine Geste, die das ganze Zimmer einschloss. _„Es wird ganz anders sein, als beim ersten Mal, versprochen…“_

 

* * *

Er erwachte mit einem leicht dröhnenden Schädel. Oh Mann, womit hatte man jetzt schon wieder auf ihn gezielt? Wer hatte ihm was über den Kopf gebraten? Blinzend öffnete er ein Auge und schaute sich um. Ein einfach eingerichtetes, altmodisches Zimmer mit niedriger Decke. Ein Tisch, vier Stühle, Schränke, Bücher. Langsam setzte er sich auf und glücklicherweise nahm das Hämmern in seinem Kopf nicht mit jedem Zentimeter, den er sich in die Senkrechte begab, zu. Nein, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, seine leicht verschwommene Sicht wurde klarer, seine Umgebung bekam wieder Kontur. Auch wenn ihm das nicht viel nützte, denn er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo er sich befand.

„Hi.“ Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als er dieses eine Wort hörte, denn er hatte angenommen, dass er allein war. Dieses ‚Hi’ kam von seiner rechten Seite.  
Dort saß ein anderer Mann auf dem Fußboden, ganz in schwarz gekleidet und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
„Hi. Ich bin … bin …Ich heiße … “ Oh, Gott! Er wusste nicht wer er war! Er hatte einen Namen und der lag ihm auch auf der Zunge – aber er konnte dieses Wort nicht zu fassen kriegen. „Mein Name ist …“, begann er noch einmal. Aber immer, wenn er dachte, er könnte es sagen, entzog es sich ihm. Er spürte eine Welle von Panik heranbranden, denn wenn man nicht mehr wusste, wer man war, war das nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Mir geht es genauso“, beruhigte ihn der Fremde, der sein Stammeln offensichtlich richtig interpretiert hatte. „Ich weiß nur … irgendwie … dass ich in meinem richtigen Körper stecke. Keine Ahnung, warum ich auf den Gedanken komme, ich könnte nicht ich sein, aber es ist so. Aber wie gesagt: Entwarnung, ich bin ich.“ Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf, wie als wolle er die Spinnweben darin zerreißen.

„Was?“ Er versuchte zu sortieren, was der Fremde da gerade gesagt hatte. Obwohl … ‚Fremder’ war nicht ganz richtig. Er hatte den Fremden schon mal gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Schwarze Hose, schwarzes T-Shirt, schwarzes, unordentliches Haar – doch, das kam ihm alles bekannt vor. Und seine erste Reaktion war auch nicht Angst oder Vorsicht, sondern Vertrauen gewesen. Er wusste, dass dieser Unbekannte … zu den Guten und nicht zu den Bösen gehörte.

Aber auch er konnte dem anderen Mann keinen Namen geben. „Dann beruhigt es Sie ja wahrscheinlich zu erfahren, dass ich auch ich bin“, bemerkte er stattdessen schnippisch.  
„Yep.“ Der Schwarzgekleidete grinste, ging auf die Knie und stemmte sich vorsichtig hoch, indem er sich mit der Hand an der Anrichte zu seiner Linken festhielt. „Puh, habe ich einen Brummschädel.“

Er konnte unmöglich sitzen, wenn der Andere stand, also sah er zu, dass er auch auf die Beine kam. „Das ist fürchterlich! Ich meine, wie soll ich arbeiten, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, wie ich heiße? Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet, all mein umfangreiches Können ist irgendwo da drin“, er tippte sich heftig an den Kopf, „Verschollen. Begraben. Weg. Unabrufbar.“  
„Wir werden schon noch drauf kommen“, versuchte ihn der andere Mann zu beruhigen.

Doch so leicht war er nicht zu beruhigen. Stakkatoartig schossen die nächsten Fragen aus ihm heraus: „Wo sind wir hier? Was ist das? Sind wir allein? Seit wann sind wir hier? Und warum haben wir Gedächtnislücken, groß wie ein Wurmloch?“  
Der andere Mann verwuschelte seine Haare noch mehr, als er mit der Hand hindurchfuhr. „Keine Ahnung, wo und warum wir hier sind. Aber mein Gehirn schlägt vor, dass zu Wurmloch Stargate gehört – was auch immer das ist.“

„Ja!“ Er schaute den Sprecher überrascht an. „Das ist richtig. Wir … wir haben etwas damit zu tun. Wir … das würde auch unsere Uniformen erklären. Oder nicht?“, stellte er seine These wieder in Frage.  
„Doch.“  
„Jim? Jack? George?“, versuchte er.  
„Nein …“ Der andere Mann schien die Namen im Kopf auszuprobieren. „Das klingt alles falsch. Aber warten Sie, ich erinnere mich da an was.“  
Er fummelte an seiner Weste herum und zog dann an einer silbernen Kette zwei kleine Schildchen hervor. „Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard“, las er voller Befriedigung vor – und es klang absolut richtig.

Eine Minute später wusste Rodney, dass er Dr. Rodney McKay hieß und auf etliche Dinge allergisch war, ganz besonders auf Zitronen. Das alles stand auf einer Marke, die er ebenfalls unter der Kleidung trug, auch wenn sie anders war als Sheppards und weit mehr Angaben enthielt.  
Colonel Sheppard streckte ihm die Hand hin: „Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Dr. McKay.“  
McKay ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie – ganz korrekt fühlte sich das nicht an. Sie schienen sonst einen anderen Umgang zu pflegen.  
„Schön Sie kennenzulernen, Colonel Sheppard. Dann bleibt ja nur noch die Frage zu klären, was wir hier machen, und warum unser Hirn so blank ist wie eine neu formatierte Festplatte.“

Sie schauten sich im Zimmer um und entdeckten Dinge, die alt und Dinge, die neu aussahen. Für alltägliche Sachen, wie Tische, Bänke, Teller, Bücher waren die Wörter sofort da. Manche von den offensichtlich neuen Gegenständen konnten sie jedoch nicht gleich benennen. Rodney wusste zwar auch sofort, dass der rechteckige Kasten ein ‚Computer’ war, aber in diesem Augenblick konnte er nicht sagen, wie er funktionierte.

„Mist, verdammter. Alle komplexeren Informationen scheinen irgendwie unabrufbar“, schimpfte McKay und hämmerte ziellos auf den Tasten mit den Buchstaben herum.  
„Kommen Sie“, meinte Sheppard. „Gehen wir mal vor die Tür und schauen wir, wo wir hier sind. Vielleicht erkennen wir etwas wieder.“

Als sie vor die Tür traten, sahen sie eine Ansammlung von vielleicht zwanzig ein- und zweigeschossige Gebäuden in mehr oder minder gutem Zustand. Bei einigen waren die Dächer eingestürzt, bei einigen die Fensterscheiben zerbrochen. Das Haus, bei dem sie jetzt auf der Veranda standen, war mit am besten erhalten. Auch hier bröckelte die Farbe ab und im zweiten Stock hing ein Fenster schief im Rahmen. Aber alles in allem wirkte es nicht einsturzgefährdet und auch einigermaßen gepflegt. In denselben rotbraunen Erdtönen wie die anderen Häuser gestrichen, hatte es als einziges eine überdachte Veranda an der Vorderseite. Wenn es hier Klassenunterschiede gegeben hatte, war dies wohl das Haus des Dorfvorstehers oder wie immer er oder sie sich genannt haben mochten, gewesen.

Die kleine Ortschaft wurde von einem dichten Wald umgeben, Bäume, so weit das Auge reichte. Nadelbäume, Laubbäume und Buschwerk. Zur Linken sahen sie eine Lichtung, die langsam von hohen Gräsern zugewuchert wurde und einen Brunnen beherbergte. Überall waren die Spuren des Verfalls unübersehbar, die Natur hatte schon wieder fast alle freien Flächen zurück erobert.

Sie schlenderten die staubige Straße, die den Ort durchzog, einmal rauf und dann wieder herunter. Sie spähten in einige Wohnungen hinein und versuchten alles zu verstehen, was sie sahen und in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen mit den spärlichen Informationen, die sie bereits über sich selbst hatten. Aber es machte nicht ‚Klick’ und die ganz große Erleuchtung blieb aus. Es war ihnen nur klar, dass dies nicht ihre ständige Heimat war.

„Wir waren wir hier auf einer Mission. Wir wollten etwas herausfinden – und dann … Flatsch, Ende, Aus – und mein Gehirn liefert nichts mehr. Das ist doch wirklich zum Verrücktwerden“, beschwerte sich McKay, als keiner der Gegenstände, die er anfasste, irgendeinen Schalter in seinem Gehirn umlegte, der ihm sein Wissen mit einem Schlag wieder zurück gab.  
„Wir sollten systematisch vorgehen. Es gibt hier doch Unmengen von Büchern. Mal sehen, was die uns verraten“, schlug Sheppard vor _und gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Haus zurück, in dem sie aufgewacht waren ..._

 

* * *

„Ich will auch sehr hoffen, dass es anders ist als beim ersten Mal! Das war ja schrecklich. Alleine die Zeit, die wir damit verplempert haben, herauszufinden, wer wir sind.“ Rodney seufzte tief auf.  
„Das ging doch noch überraschend schnell. Schlimmer waren doch die ersten beiden Wochen. Das war wirklich frustrierend.“  
Rodney schubste John sanft zu einem Stuhl und zwang ihn sein linkes Bein hochzulegen. Dann machte er sich daran, den Verband am Knöchel abzuwickeln.

„Du hast es viel zu sehr belastet.“ Tadelnd drückte er vorsichtig auf die Schwellung.  
„Au!“  
„Bleib hier sitzen, ich hole einen kalten Lappen.“  
„Danke. Aber du wirst verstehen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich zurück musste.“  
„Ja. Ob du jedoch überhaupt hättest gehen sollen, wollen wir jetzt nicht diskutieren.“

Rodney kam mit einem feuchten Lappen zurück und legte ihn auf Sheppards Knöchel.  
„So sind wir vorgewarnt, Rodney.“  
„Dickkopf.“  
Sheppard grinste mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Danke, Doktor.“  
Rodney schaute leidend gen Zimmerdecke.

„Es wird dieses Mal einfacher. Glaub’ mir.“ John streckte seine Hand aus, um Rodneys Schulter zu tätscheln.  
„Wenigstens wussten wir noch so grundlegende Dinge, wie dass man Essen muss, um nicht zu verhungern.“ Rodney setzte sich zu John und biss in einen Apfel, den er sich aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte.

„Ja, Rodney. Gut, dass es deinen Magen gibt. Auf den ist Verlass.“ _John klopfte anerkennend auf Rodneys Bauch. …_

 

* * *

Die ersten beiden Tage ernährten sie sich von dem Obst, das die Bäume und Sträucher, die überall in den Gärten standen, trugen. Schmackhafte Früchte, denen sie aber keinen Namen geben konnten, bis sie ein Buch fanden, das genau das tat. Jede Frucht war ordentlich gemalt, von verschiedenen Seiten, mit Blüten und Blättern und sorgfältig beschriftet.

„Na, wenigstens haben sie auf die Erziehung ihrer Kinder Wert gelegt. Es gibt hier in jedem Haus diese Bilderbücher. Das ist doch sehr praktisch.“  
„Mein Magen sagt mir aber auch, dass ich nicht dazu geboren wurde, immer nur Obst zu essen“, nörgelte Rodney.  
Dann hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir ohne Verpflegung auf diese Mission gegangen sind.“ Er suchte noch einmal den Inhalt des Rucksacks durch, den er achtlos auf den Boden geschüttet hatte. Jetzt schenkte er auch der hellbraun-beigen Tüte mehr als einen Blick und las erfreut: „Spaghetti mit Fleisch und Sauce.“  
Begeistert hielt er die Tüte in die Höhe. „Essensfertig!“  
„Los, probieren wir es aus.“

Sie erwärmten das Gericht, setzten sich auf die Treppe vor ‚ihrem’ Haus in die Sonne und schon die ersten Bissen brachten mit dem Geschmack eine Flut von Erinnerungen zurück.  
„Klingt es blöde, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich an eine … fliegende Stadt erinnere?“, fragte John zwischen zwei Bissen vorsichtig an.  
„Fliegende St…?“ begann Rodney sarkastisch, als er innehielt und triumphierend rief: „JA! Genau! Türme, Wasser, buntes Glas, ich … “  
„Atlantis“, gab John diesem gemeinsamen Bild einen Namen.  
„Atlantis“, versuchte auch Rodney den Klang des Namens und nickte heftig dazu.

Sie grinsten sich erleichtert an. Jedes Wort, das sie dazu lernten, fühlte sich wie ein Etappensieg an. Natürlich hätten sie sich, oder den Dingen einen Phantasienamen geben können, aber sie waren so an den Klang des richtigen Namens gewöhnt, dass es immer wie ein Platzhalter gewirkt hätte. Selbstverständlich brachte es ihnen im Moment überhaupt keinen sichtbaren Vorteil, wenn sie wussten, dass es irgendwo da draußen eine wunderschöne Stadt namens Atlantis gab – außer dem Wissen, irgendwo hinzugehören. ‚Atlantis’ klang wie ein Lockruf, dem sie folgen konnten. Wie ein langfristiges Ziel, das sie sich vornehmen konnten.

Kurz – und mittelfristig hatten sie jedoch erst einmal andere Probleme. Sie mussten überleben. Lange genug, um Atlantis wiederzusehen, um gerettet zu werden, oder um aus eigener Kraft dahin zu gelangen.

Am nächsten Tag suchte Rodney gerade Brennholz zusammen, als er Sheppard plötzlich auf dem Dach des Hauses, in dem sie Quartier bezogen hatten, herumspazieren sah. Scheiße, nein! Wenn der Mann da herunter fiel, war er tot, und er wäre ganz alleine hier! Das wäre entsetzlich! Rodney schaute genauer hin und musste feststellen, dass der Colonel tatsächlich ohne jegliche Sicherung da oben herumturnte. Und irgendeine Stimme sagte ihm, dass das typisch Sheppard war.

„John!“, brüllte er. Sie waren schon nach einem Tag zu Vornamen übergegangen, da sich beide erinnerten, über das ‚Colonel’ und ‚Doktor’- Stadium hinaus zu sein.  
John drehte sich herum, rutschte ein paar Zentimeter nach unten, bekam wieder Halt und winkte McKay zu. „Ich repariere das Dach!“, rief er.  
„Das sehe ich. Ich bin ja nicht blind! Aber komm sofort da runter, das ist viel zu gefährlich!“  
„Ach was. Ich bin auch gleich fertig. Ich muss nur noch ein paar Holzschindeln festnageln.“

Was immer Rodney darauf antworten wollte, wurde von den folgenden Hammerschlägen geschluckt und McKay musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie es Sheppard scheinbar gar nichts auszumachen schien, wenn er dabei manchmal ins Rutschen geriet.

Er rannte ins Haus zurück und suchte hektisch ein Seil. Rasch stieg er in den Dachboden hinauf. Dort überlegte er, wie er nun am besten aufs Dach käme, als Sheppard sich durch das Fenster am Giebel wieder hinein hangelte.  
„So, alles erledigt. Jetzt kann uns auch ein Regenschauer nichts anhaben.“  
„Mach das nie wieder!“ Rodneys anklagender Finger unterstrich jedes seiner Worte.  
„Was? Dach reparieren?“ Sheppard warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Irgendwie habe ich in Erinnerung, dass du ganz schön miesepetrig werden kannst, wenn du nasse Klamotten anhast.“  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine!“, spie ihm Rodney entgegen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte die Treppe wieder hinunter.  
„McKay …“  
Mit einem Knall ließ Rodney die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

Na toll. Wie John diese Art von Szenen hasste! Nancy – ja, er war tatsächlich mal verheiratet gewesen, fiel ihm ausgerechnet bei dieser laut zufallenden Tür ein – war auch eine Meisterin darin gewesen. Vorwürfe, Türenknallen, wenn es nicht so lief, wie sie sich das in Kopf gesetzt hatte. John wusste schon, warum er keine längerfristigen Beziehungen mehr einging. Irgendwann kam immer der Punkt, an dem der andere Partner versuchte mit mehr oder weniger subtilen Mittelchen ein Umerziehungsprogramm zu starten, um sich den Partner nach dem eigenen Bild hinzubiegen. Da hatte er echt keine Lust drauf. Nur blöde, dass er McKay leider im Moment nicht ausweichen konnte.

Rodney stürzte in den nahe gelegenen Wald und suchte noch mehr Brennholz zusammen, um sich abzureagieren. Es war eine Sache, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, wenn man damit eine ganze Stadt retten konnte. Das konnte man zur Not noch mit dem Wohl der Vielen rechtfertigen. Aber es war einfach nur dusselig und blödes Macho-Gehabe, wenn man sich unnötigen Risiken aussetzte. Es gab nicht umsonst Richtlinien für sicheres Arbeiten. Und das Minimum war der gesunde Menschenverstand. Der bei manchen Leuten aber offensichtlich auf die Größe eines Mikrochips geschrumpft zu sein schien. Voller Zorn belud Rodney den Handkarren, den er hinter sich herzog, mit einem weiteren dicken Zweig.

Als er es nicht länger hinauszögern konnte, ging er wieder zum Haus zurück.

Sheppard hatte einen Obstsalat vorbereitet und ihn mit den Resten der Lebensmittel aus ihren Rucksäcken garniert. Das war wohl ein Friedensangebot, musste Rodney denken, ehe er sich schweigend den Teller bis zum Rand voll lud.

Sie sprachen nicht mehr über den Zwischenfall, aber als Sheppard am nächsten Tag den Brunnen wieder instand setzten wollte, damit das Wasserholen etwas einfacher wurde, fragte er Rodney, ob er ihm helfen wollte. Natürlich war diese Aktion völlig ungefährlich und alles, was Rodney davon trug, war eine Brandblase, als ihm das Seil für den Eimer zu rasch durch die Hände rutschte.

Ohne schlechtes Gewissen plünderten sie die anderen Behausungen und trugen alles, was sie brauchen konnte, oder von dem sie annahmen, dass sie es in naher Zukunft eventuell brauchen könnten, in ihr neues Zuhause. Einrichtungsgegenstände, Küchenutensilien, Decken, Bücher, Lampen, Brennholz, Werkzeuge – Platz hatten sie genug in dem zweigeschossigen Gebäude. Es war ein buntes Sammelsurium, das ihre Wohnung am Ende ihres Beutezuges ein wenig wie ein Piratennest aussehen ließ.

Nachdem sie zwei Tage lang einfach an den nächsten Baum gepinkelt hatten, kam ihnen die Idee, das Häuschen am anderen Ende des Gartens näher zu untersuchen und nicht einfach anzunehmen, dass es ein Stall für Tiere oder ein Lager für Gartengeräte gewesen war.  
Und sie hatten Recht, es war ein altmodisches Plumpsklo.  
Rodney war hin- und hergerissen, ob das vom hygienischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet jetzt ein Fort- oder ein Rückschritt war. Aber Sheppard versicherte ihm, dass sie nicht auf ewig ihre Hinterlassenschaften einfach überall hinterlassen konnten und weihte es ein.

Spätestens als Rodney das letzte Papiertaschentuch benutzte, wusste er, dass jetzt ein neues Problem auf sie wartete. John kam auf die Idee, trockene Blätter zu verwenden und so sehr Rodney es hasste einzugestehen – er malte sich aus, welche Kontaktekzeme und allergische Reaktionen die Blätter auslösen konnten – es schien die einzige machbare Lösung zu sein, wollten sie nicht anfangen, die Seiten der Bücher herauszureißen und zu benutzen.

John fand recht schnell raus, wie seine Waffe funktionierte und als er sein Denken bewusst ausschaltete, konnte er sie sogar zerlegen und wieder zusammensetzen. Seine Finger wussten noch wie es ging, es war wirklich in seinem Unterbewusstsein verankert. Dem Drill-Sergeanten schuldete er wohl jetzt einen Dank.

Rodney zog den Vergleich zum Klavierspielen: „Selbst wenn man die Noten nach langer Abstinenz nicht mehr so schnell lesen kann, die Finger erinnern sich noch an die Abläufe, als wären sie ins Gehirn eingraviert. Können noch Arpeggien spielen, von denen du glaubst, dass du sie vergessen hast. Dein Hirn hat das noch gespeichert.“  
„Ich habe nie Klavier gespielt.“  
„Aber …“  
„Gitarre. Ja!“  
Es war immer phantastisch, wenn Gedächtnislücken sich ganz von alleine füllten und ihre Persönlichkeiten langsam mehr Details bekamen.

John wusste, dass er Munition sparen musste, aber am Ende der ersten Woche schoss er ein Wildtier für sie. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie es fachgerecht zerlegen konnten und machten eine riesige Sauerei in der Küche. Überall war Blut, so entsetzlich viel Blut, dass Rodney überlegte die Küche zu verlassen. Dabei hatten sie das Tier schon draußen ausbluten lassen. Er wollte Sheppard aber keinen Angriffspunkt bieten und deshalb blieb er.

Im Endeffekt jedoch bescherte es ihnen das beste Essen, das sie seit Tagen gehabt hatten.  
Da sie nicht wussten, wie sie das Fleisch haltbar machen konnten, gab es die nächsten Tage zum Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen gebratenes Fleisch, bis selbst Rodney freiwillig zu einem Stück Obst griff.

\---------------------------------

Drei Tage später fand John beim Herumwandern auf einer Lichtung einen großen, tonnenförmigen Metallgegenstand, den er in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes erst einmal ‚Blechbüchse’ nannte. Er wusste genau, dass das Teil nicht in diese, sondern in seine Welt gehörte und dass es wichtig war. Sehr, sehr wichtig. Vielleicht ihr wichtigster Fund bisher überhaupt. Er machte umgehend kehrt.

„Rodney!“  
„John. Wenn du so brüllst ist es entweder gefährlich, oder … Unsinn“, meinte Rodney, der gerade versuchte, den Ofen zu optimieren, damit sie nicht so viel Holz brauchten.  
„Du bist immer so charmant“, erwiderte John ironisch und verpasste Rodney eine Kopfnuss.  
„Hey! Mein wertvolles Hirn!“  
„Beweg deinen wertvollen Hintern mal mit mir eine viertel Stunde in westliche Richtung.“  
„Warum?“ Rodney streckte sein Kinn vor.  
„Darum“, gab John im gleichen Tonfall zurück.  
„John!“  
„Nein, komm schon.“ John zupfte Rodney am Ärmel. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen, ich verspreche es dir.“

Rodney legte seine Werkzeuge zur Seite und trottete neben Sheppard her. „Was ist es denn?“, fragte er seufzend, so als täte er John den größten Gefallen überhaupt, wenn er ihn jetzt begleitete.  
„Auf diese Frage wollten wir doch verzichten, solange wir hier sind. Haben wir doch erst vorgestern ausgemacht. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, ich weiß nur, es wird dir … gefallen.“

Und in dem Moment als er es sagte, wusste er, dass es genauso war. Diese ‚Blechbüchse’ war von ihnen beiden ein … Lieblingsspielzeug.  
Rodney löcherte John noch mit Fragen und John erklärte ihm geduldig zum dritten Mal, das Wenige, das er von seinem ersten Eindruck mitgenommen hatte.

„Wow!“ Eine viertel Stunde später blieb Rodney wie angewurzelt stehen. „Das ist ein ….eine … “  
„Blechbüchse?“, schlug John vor.  
„So heißt das Ding nicht, aber wir können provisorisch erst mal damit vorlieb nehmen.“  
Rodney lief einmal um ihren Fund herum, betatschte ihn, bestaunte ihn von allen Seiten und fühlte ganz deutlich, dass dies eine sehr wichtige Entdeckung war.

Nachdem er das Teil einmal umrundet hatte, überlegten sie, wie sie hineinkommen könnten, da sie keine offensichtliche Tür gefunden hatte.  
„Wenn es uns gehört – und davon gehe ich mal ganz stark aus – dann haben wir es wahrscheinlich abgeschlossen, bevor wir losgezogen sind“, sagte John.  
„Und wer von uns hat den Schlüssel?“

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern und begann die diversen Taschen seiner Hose zu entleeren. Eine Sonnencremetube, Schnur, ein Sturmfeuerzug, ein Energieriegel und diverse Gegenstände, die er nicht benennen konnte, kamen zum Vorschein.  
„Kommt dir irgendetwas bekannt vor?“, fragte er Rodney.  
Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinen Tascheninhalt zu dem stetig wachsenden Stapel.

Sie nahmen verschiedene Gegenstände in die Hand, drehten sie hin und her, befingerten sie und versuchten sich zu erinnern. Welches dieser Teile sah so aus, als könnte man eine Tür mit ihm öffnen?  
Ganz plötzlich hörten sie ein knarzendes Geräusch und eine Klappe am Ende der ‚Blechbüchse’ begann sich zu öffnen.  
„Ha!“ Rodney stopfte seine Kleinigkeiten wieder rasch in seine Hosentaschen und sprang auf. Er und Sheppard begaben sich zum Ende der Metallkonstruktion.  
„Dann werden wir jetzt sehen, was drin ist.“

Bereits während die Heckklappe herunterging, überfiel John ein so starkes Déjà vu, dass er voller Ungeduld schon auf die Metallplatte sprang, als sie noch gut einen halben Meter über dem Boden schwebte. Rodney folgte ihm.  
In der Blechbüchse schauten von rechts nach links – und eine Flut von Erinnerungen brandete an sie beide heran.

„Wir sind … normalerweise zu viert.“ Rodney blickte Sheppard um Bestätigung heischend an.  
„Yep. T… Teyla Emmagan. Eine schöne Frau, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte.“ John rieb sich geistesabwesend sein Hinterteil.  
„Und ein Typ mit langen, ungepflegten Locken, der nicht Chewie heißt“, setzte Rodney die Aufzählung fort und ließ sich in den Co-Pilotensitz plumpsen.  
„Ronon Dex. Hey, wir sind gut heute, McKay.“ John ließ sich neben ihn in den Pilotensessel fallen.  
„Wo sind die beiden? Warum sind nur wir hier?“  
John durchforstete seine Erinnerungen. „Das kann ich noch nicht sagen.“  
„Ich auch nicht.“ Betrübt schüttelte Rodney den Kopf.

John legte ohne Nachzudenken, die Hände auf die Steuerkonsole. Sie erwachte zum Leben und diverse Anzeigen leuchteten auf.  
„Halt! Hör augenblicklich damit auf. Das System kollabiert! Da überlädt sich etwas." Ängstlich versuchte Rodney Johns Hände wegzuziehen, als immer mehr Lichter angingen.

„Nein.“ John presste Rodneys Hand auf die Konsole und legte seine Hand darüber. „Spürst du es nicht?“  
„Was?“ Rodney schaute panisch zwischen ihren Händen auf der Steuereinheit und John hin und her.  
„Der … Puddlejumper, so haben wir ihn genannt, kann mit Gedanken gesteuert und geflogen werden. Ich habe eine – und wehe du lachst jetzt – eine gewisse, wie soll ich sagen … äh … Beziehung zu dem Fluggerät.“

„Kein Wunder, dass keines der Spacebabes bei dir bleibt, wenn du eine Beziehung mit deinem Jumper hast“, lästerte Rodney.  
„Meine Spacebabes?“ John sprach das Wort aus, als könnte man davon eine ansteckende Krankheit bekommen.  
„Eine Horde von gut aussehenden Frauen.„Ich erinnere mich da an…“ Rodney zählte sie sichtbar an einer Hand ab und nahm dann noch die andere zur Hilfe. „Eine gewisse Chaya, eine Tussi aus dem Atlantis-Turm, die Dunkelhaarige mit dem eifersüchtigen Bruder, die Priesterin von Hom-Torr, die Zwillinge von …“ Rodney war selbst erstaunt, dass ihm die ganzen Damen einfielen.

„Stopp, stopp!“ John gebot ihm mit einer Hand Einhalt. „Das sind Gerüchte, Rodney.“ Gerüchte, gegen die er aber normalerweise nicht anging, weil sie ihm gut in den Kram passten. Nur weil McKay so ekelhaft herablassend war, wollte er das jetzt mal klarstellen.  
„Alles?“  
John räusperte sich. „Fast … alles.“  
„Welche nicht?“ Begierig schaute ihn Rodney an.

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. Und jetzt sag mir lieber, warum ich das Ding nicht fliegen kann. Denn mein Unterbewusstsein scheint den Puddlejumper ja offensichtlich in Betrieb genommen zu haben, wenn das Leuchten hier etwas bedeutet. Ich weiß, wie man den Jumper lenkt, könnte es im Halbschlaf tun, warum fliegen wir dann nicht?“

Rodney wusste auch so Einiges, unter anderem, dass er theoretisch diesen Jumper wie seine Westentasche kannte. Aber in diesem Moment machen die einzelnen Komponenten keinen Sinn. Er sah die ganzen Steckkarten, verfolgte mit seinen Blicken die Stromkreise und ließ seine Finger über den Tasten schweben – aber konnte nicht zu dem Wissen, von dem er wusste, dass es da war, durchdringen. Es waren nur bunte Karten, Drähte und Linien für ihn, die ihr Geheimnis nicht preisgaben.

„Scheiße! Ich weiß, dass ich es weiß!“ Frustriert ließ er den Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne sinken und starrte an die Decke.  
„Ja, ich weiß auch, dass du der Fachmann für diese Kiste bist.“  
„Wie außerordentlich beruhigend“, schimpfte Rodney.  
John stand auf und trat hinter Rodneys Sessel. „Wir werden es herausfinden. Setz dich nicht unter Druck.“ Er versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen.  
„Ich arbeite unter Druck am besten.“

Sie schauten sich an. Das war nicht bequem, weil Rodneys Kopf immer noch auf der Lehne lag und er von unten John anblickte, der sich ein wenig vorgebeugt hatte. John stand also auf dem Kopf für ihn und schwebte noch über ihm.

Dann verzogen sich Rodneys Lippen einseitig, Johns Züge wurden weicher und ein erstes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, dann mussten sie beide laut loslachen, denn diese Diskussion hatten sie schon etliche Male geführt und der Wortlaut war ihnen seltsam vertraut.  
John legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Schulter: „Siehst du, ich sagte ja, dass wir es herausfinden werden. Wir sind schon ganz nah dran.“

An diesem Tag war das aber nicht mehr der Fall und nach einer weiteren Stunde sinnlosen Herumprobierens machten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg zu ihrem Haus. Für einen Moment hatten sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt im Jumper zu wohnen, weil es sich so sehr nach ‚Heimat’ und ‚richtig’ anfühlte, dann hatten sie sich aber noch einmal genau umgeschaut und die beengten Verhältnisse zur Kenntnis genommen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu kochen, keine Betten, keinen ausreichenden Platz und es war ihnen klar, dass man auf Dauer hier nicht ‚leben’ konnte. Der Jumper wäre ihr Ausweichquartier, ihr Plan B, wenn irgendetwas in der Siedlung schief laufen sollte, aber bis dahin würden sie weiter in ‚ihrem’ Haus wohnen.

„Wir müssen als nächstes herausfinden, warum wir unsere Erinnerungen verloren haben“, meinte John beim Abendessen, das zur Abwechslung mal aus gebratenem Gemüse bestand. Vielleicht war es etwas dunkel an den Rändern, denn noch waren ihre Kochkünste nicht perfekt, aber sie experimentierten und lernten jeden Tag dazu – auch auf kulinarischem Gebiet.

John fuhr fort: „Denn wir waren ja beide unverletzt, als wir aufwachten.“  
„Das kann doch hunderte von Gründen haben. Ein Schlag auf den Kopf …“  
„Beide gleichzeitig? Wer hat ihn uns verabreicht? Hier ist niemand. Außerdem haben wir keine Beule gehabt.“  
„Betäubende Gase?“  
„Wo sollen die herkommen?“ John schüttelte den Kopf.  
Rodney gab nicht so leicht auf. „Irgendeine Strahlung oder elektromagnetische Schwingungen?“  
„Schon eher. Denn ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir Kontakt mit jemanden hatten, oder etwas Auffälliges gesehen haben.“  
Rodney nickte. „Aber was immer es war, es hat nur auf ganz spezielle Bereiche im vorderen Teil des Großhirns gewirkt, dort, wo unser Denken und Erinnern liegt. Andere Bereiche sind nicht betroffen – denn wir haben ja glücklicherweise nicht neu gehen oder sprechen lernen müssen.“

„Wer ist zu so einem differenzierten … Angriff fähig? Und vor allen Dingen, warum?“ Sheppard baute aus den Büchern, die vor ihm lagen, geistesabwesend einen Turm.  
Rodney kaute auf dem Stift, den er in der Hand hielt, herum. „Und warum stellen wir uns diese Frage erst jetzt? Hätte die nicht am Anfang unser Ermittelungen stehen müssen? Denn schließlich hat damit alles angefangen.“  
„Die Frage ist zu komplex. Unsere ersten Gedanken haben sich nur um … Basisfragen, um Überlebensfragen gedreht: ‚Wer sind wir?’, ‚Wo sind wir?’, ‚Was können wir essen?’ und ‚Wo können wir halbwegs sicher die Nacht verbringen?’ Erst nachdem wir das geklärt hatten, waren wir überhaupt in der Lage uns diese Frage zu stellen.“

„Mhmm“, brummte Rodney zustimmend. „Und ich glaube, der beste Weg, um mehr über das ‚Warum’ herauszufinden, wird sein, dass wir uns noch etwas ausführlicher mit all den Büchern und Schriften hier beschäftigen.“  
„Fangen wir an – oder hast du heute Abend noch etwas vor? Das reiche Nachtleben, das dieser Ort bietet, genießen?“  
Rodney würdigte John keiner Antwort sondern zog sich das nächste Buch heran.

In den folgenden Tagen begannen sie den Ort systematisch nach Lesematerial zu durchforsten und schleppten alles heran, was auch nur andeutungsweise interessant aussah. Sie fanden hunderte von Aufzeichnungen, Büchern, Bildern, Papieren und handschriftlichen Notizen. Zu Beginn dachten sie noch, dass das mit einem hohen Schulniveau zusammenhängen musste, dann kam ihnen zum ersten Mal eine erschreckende Idee.

„Was wäre, wenn dieses Ereignis, das unser Gehirn sauber geputzt hat, nicht einmalig gewesen wäre, sondern sich auch in der Vergangenheit schon zugetragen hätte?“ John schaute Rodney durchdringend an und hoffte auf wortreiche Ablehnung, denn wenn er Recht hatte, konnte es jederzeit wieder passieren.  
„Du meinst …?“ Rodney zog offensichtlich genau dieselben Schlussfolgerungen, die John schon gezogen hatte, denn er setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Das wäre fürchterlich!“  
„Es würde doch aber diese Flut von Lehrwerken, Zetteln und Unterlagen erklären, oder nicht?“  
„Sie haben ihre Welt … katalogisiert, um sie schneller wieder erlernen zu können.“ Ganz plötzlich erschöpft ließ sich Rodney in den Sessel sinken.  
_Das waren entsetzliche Aussichten …_

 

* * *

Rodney legte das Bilderbuch mit den Begriffen, des täglichen Lebens auf die Anrichte in der Küche. „Wir hatten Recht. Es ist gar kein Kinderbuch. Es ist für Erwachsene, damit sie sich möglichst schnell wieder zurechtfinden. Das erklärt auch die große Anzahl, die wir in dem ganzen Ort gefunden haben. Sie hatten nicht mehr und nicht weniger Kinder als die anderen Völker, die wir schon getroffen haben. Aber sie wurden in periodischen Abständen zu … ‚Kindern’ und musste ihre Welt neu erlernen. Ich hoffe nur, es funktioniert.“

„Rodney, es hat für diese Leute funktioniert, warum soll es da bei uns anders sein? Wir haben alles beschriftet, was wichtig ist. Wir haben uns Landkarten gemalt, damit wir sofort den Jumper, den Brunnen und die besten Jagdplätze wieder finden. Wir haben uns sogar Anweisungen hinterlassen, in welcher Reihenfolge wir am besten vorgehen. Du wirst sehen. Nächstes Mal sind wir wesentlich schneller. Ja, wir haben uns sogar die Mühe gemacht, es in den Computer zu tippen und handschriftlich niederzulegen, damit wir doppelt abgesichert sind. Wir haben wirklich getan, was wir konnten.“

John angelte nach einem Ast, den er als Stock benutzte, und trat zu Rodney. Er fing dessen nervös hantierende Hände in seinen ein. „Hab ein wenig Vertrauen in uns.“ Er erlaubte sich ein winziges Lächeln. „Wir haben in den vergangenen Wochen doch auch herausgefunden, dass wir das Vorzeigteam sind. Die Besten der Besten. Die, die immer einen Ausweg finden. Das wird dieses Mal nicht anders sein.“ Er zwinkerte Rodney zu.

Rodney erlaubte sich einen winzigen Moment der Schwäche. „Ich will nach Hause, John.“ Dann straffte er sich und fügte mit festerer Stimme hinzu: „Ja, du hast recht. Selbst wenn wir es diese … Runde nicht schaffen, wir lernen dazu. Dann klappt es eben beim nächsten Mal. Und jetzt gehe ich noch einmal aufs Klo. “

John grinste. _„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Rodney…“_

 

* * *

Zwei Tage später fanden sie dann den ersten Text, der konkret vom „Großen Vergessen“ sprach. Die Leute hatten Mythen um dieses für sie bestimmt erschreckende Ereignis gerankt und der Nebel spielte eine große Rolle in ihren Aufzeichnung. Ein paar Bücher später waren sie sich sicher: Das ‚Vergessen’ war an den Nebel und vielleicht auch an die Stellung des Mondes gekoppelt. Sie lasen sich durch bebilderte Werke, die das anschaulich und schrecklich zugleich demonstrierten. Der Nebel war in der Mythenwelt der früheren Bewohner zu einem Wesen geworden, hatte ein schreckliches Antlitz bekommen, und war gnadenlos, alles verschlingend.

„Meinst du, sie haben sich zum Schluss selbst getötet? Und deshalb ist hier niemand mehr? Kann man es nach einer Weile nicht mehr aushalten, alle paar Monate sein Leben immer wieder neu lernen zu müssen? Steht uns das auch bevor?“ fragte Rodney und starrte auf die furchterregende Abbildung des Nebels.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich nehme nicht an, dass sie sich selbst getötet haben. Wir haben keine Grabstätte gefunden. Und wenn du in ein …’besseres Leben’ gehst, lässt du dann dein Haus so unordentlich zurück? Mir scheint es eher, als seien sie Hals über Kopf aufgebrochen, hätten noch nicht einmal das Nötigste mitnehmen können.“  
„Und warum?“  
„Das werden wir auch noch herausfinden.“

Doch zuerst fanden sie etwas Anderes. Unter all den Büchern war auch eins mit Abbildungen von einer großen Anlage. Jemand aus dem Ort musste sich irgendwann einmal dort hinbegeben und das Gebäude, das so ganz anders aussah als die kleinen Häuser im Ort, gezeichnet haben.

„Das muss auf der anderen Seite des Flusses liegen“, gab John zu bedenken, „denn das ist der Bergrücken, den man von der Anhöhe aus sieht, wenn wir ins Tal schauen.“  
„Aber was ist das? Das ist riesig. Und die Architektur – das passt so gar nicht zu der einfachen bäuerlichen Kultur hier. Wer hat das dort gebaut? Ihre Vorfahren? Und sie haben dann irgendwann einmal vergessen, wie es funktioniert? Oder ein fremdes Volk? Vielleicht die Antiker? Stammt es aus derselben Zeit wie Atlantis?“

Sie blätterten weiter und erblickten seltsame Maschinen, die in einer fremden Sprache beschriftet waren.  
„Das ist nicht antikisch“, stellte John nach ein paar Minuten unmissverständlich fest, während sein Zeigefinger den Schriftlinien folgte.  
„Das ist … die Sprache … der Wraith“, flüsterte Rodney plötzlich und das Wort stand unheilvoll im Raum.

Beide hatten sofort ein Bild vor Augen: helle, lange Haare, spitze Zähne, klauenartige Hände – Wesen, die über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnten und es auch schon getan hatte. Sie beide hatten einige ihrer Opfer persönlich gekannt. Ein Volk, das Menschen nur als Nahrungsquelle betrachtete und regelmäßige Beutezüge unternahm. Ein Volk, das die Populationen von ganzen Welten ausgelöscht hatte. Je mehr Details ihnen einfielen, desto bewusster wurde ihnen, dass man mit den Wraith nichts zu tun haben wollte.

„Oh, Scheiße.“ Sheppard stieß hörbar die Luft aus.  
Reflexartig schaute sich Rodney um. „Und wenn sie zurück kommen?“  
„Das glaube ich nicht.“  
„Ach ja? Und warum nicht?“ Rodney schob sein Kinn vor.  
„Weil sie den Planeten ‚leer gefressen’ haben – deshalb nicht. Sie wissen nicht, dass wir beide hier sind und sonst gibt es niemanden. Warum also sollten sie zurückkommen?“  
„Du meinst ...?“  
„Sie haben sich selbst ihre Lebensgrundlage entzogen. Vielleicht bedingt dadurch, dass sie in zu großer Zahl gleichzeitig aufgewacht sind. Bis dahin hatten sie aber ein einzigartiges System hier etabliert.“  
„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Mit dem ‚Nicht wieder zurückkommen’- Part, meine ich?“, fragte Rodney misstrauisch.  
„So sicher, wie man bei Wraith sein kann. Hey, ich kann natürlich nicht meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass sie nicht eine kleine Spritztour aus Nostalgie-Gründen hierher unternehmen.“  
„Danke. Genau das, was ich hören wollte“, grummelte Rodney.

Langsam setzte sich für sie ein Bild zusammen. In regelmäßigen Abständen scheinen die Bewohner dieses Planeten einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden zu sein, damit sie alles, was sie bisher erreicht hatten, wieder vergaßen.  
„Das ist so clever von den Wraith! So brauchten sie sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass ihr Essen zu fortschrittlich wird und womöglich Technik entwickelt, die ihnen hätte gefährlich werden können. Die Hälfte der Zeit waren diese Leute damit beschäftigt, herauszufinden, wer sie waren und was sie hier machten.“ Rodney war zwischen Faszination und Abscheu hin- und hergerissen.

„Häufig ausgeführte Tätigkeiten scheinen aber so weit im Unterbewusstsein verankert gewesen zu sein, dass sie sie nicht neu erlernen mussten. Wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass man für die Tiere sorgen, oder Landwirtschaft betreiben muss, um Lebensmittel herzustellen und so weiter. Aber die ganzen Rezepte, wie man was lagerfähig macht, das ist erlerntes Wissen und das haben sie aufgeschrieben.“  
„Das erklärt auch die wunderschönen Namenschilder, die wir gefunden haben. Das war nicht nur dekorativer Schmuck, das half ihnen sich schneller zurecht zu finden. Nicht jedes Mal mühsam zu rekonstruieren, wie man hieß.“  
„Aber warum haben die Wraith es dann nur hier gemacht? Wäre doch praktisch gewesen, so Leute wie die Genii oder die Hoffaner gar nicht erst zu ihrem Wissen kommen zu lassen“, meinte John.  
„Das hat bestimmt mit diesem Planeten zu tun. Ich wette, der Nebel ist irgendwie der Katalysator oder das Trägermedium, oder was auch immer. Sie haben sich diese natürlichen Gegebenheiten zu Nutze gemacht und mit wenig Aufwand eine Gesellschaft am technischen Fortschritt gehindert.“

Das war auch der Tag, an dem sie begannen, all die Sachen zu notieren, die sie, seit sie hier gestrandet waren, wieder neu erlernt hatten. Nachdem sie sich sicher waren, dass es hier periodisches Vergessen gab, fingen sie an, alle Teile mit Edding zu beschriften. Kurz den Namen und die Wirkungsweise zu notieren und was man mit dem Gegenstand machen konnte, worauf man besonders achten musste.

„Für den Fall der Fälle. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie oft man hier wieder bei Null anfangen muss, da kann ich mir ja ein paar Hilfen mit auf den Weg geben“, murmelte Rodney immer wieder während er sich möglichst kurze, griffige Erklärungen ausdachte.  
Eifrig beschriften sie alles, was ihnen irgendwie von Nutzen sein konnte, hängten kleine Zettel mit Erklärungen an, die ihnen jetzt, da sie es wieder wussten, logisch erschienen, bei denen sie aber Tage gebraucht hatten, die Wirkungsweise zu verstehen. Sie gingen kein Risiko ein und beschriften selbst unbedeutende Sachen.

Als Rodney sich umschaute, sah es wie bei einem verrückten Professor im Arbeitszimmer aus.  
„Russel Crowe in „A beautiful mind“, meinte John lächelnd, als er Rodneys Rundumblick sah.  
„Nur, dass wir nicht verrückt sind.“  
„Bist du sicher?“, lachte John  
„Bei mir schon“, erklärte Rodney hochmütig, aber das Amüsement schwang in seinen Worten mit. „Was jedoch gewisse andere Leute in meiner Gesellschaft betrifft …“ Er brachte sich mit einem raschen Ducken aus der Reichweite von Johns Hand.

Da es die nächsten Tage am Stück regnete, konnten sie nahezu ununterbrochen weiterlesen und ihre Theorie wurde mit jedem Buch bestätigt.

\------------------------------------

Der Regen peitschte mit Wucht gegen die Fenster, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und Donner folgte in kurzen Abständen. Stundenlang zog das Gewitter von rechts nach links und jedes Mal, wenn Rodney zum Fenster hinausschaute, sah er nur Sturzbäche, die vom Dach rauschten und die einzige Straße des Ortes zu einem aufgeweichten Strom aus Matsch und Wasser machten. Sie stellten ein Gefäß vor die Tür und schon eine Stunde später hatten sie genügend Wasser gesammelt, um sich eine warme Suppe kochen zu können.

Gegen Abend verzog sich das Gewitter dann langsam, aber der starke Regen machte weiterhin jeden Aufenthalt im Freien unmöglich. Dank des prasselnden Feuers im Ofen, der Wärme und genügend zu essen, war es nicht nur lästig, sondern auch eine willkommene Auszeit, ein Moment des Innehaltens, nach den letzten aufregenden Wochen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es John, der nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet zum Brunnen sprintete und zwei Eimer Wasser herholte. Daraus leitete McKay prompt ein Gewohnheitsrecht ab, und in den nächsten Tagen sah sich nur John zum Brunnen laufen und Wasser holen.

Der Regen erlegte ihnen Untätigkeit auf. Nach nur einem Tag war das noch kein Problem, John machte seine Liegestütze und Kniebeugen und andere Kraft- und Ausdauerübungen halt im Haus, statt draußen durch die Gegend zu rennen. Rodney betrachtete ihn mit einem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck und lehnte vehement ab, sich daran zu beteiligen. Er ignorierte auch geflissentlich, dass Sheppard ab dem zweiten Tag viel häufiger als sonst auf die Terrasse trat und den Himmel beobachtete, um ihn nach Zeichen für Wetterbesserung abzusuchen, nur um dann niedergeschlagen wieder zurück ins Haus zu kommen. Er schob ihm dann wortlos ein Buch rüber und sie lasen weiter.

Das Regenwetter bedeutete auch, dass sie zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier gestrandet waren, zur Ruhe kamen und Zeit hatten für Gedanken, die sich nicht nur ums Überleben drehten. Das stürmische, nass-kalte Wetter machte deutlich, dass sie es auch hätten schlechter treffen können. Die Häuser hätten unbewohnbarer, das Klima kälter und die Natur unwirtlicher sein können. Sie hörten zwar von Zeit Geheule und Gebrüll, das auf größere Raubtiere schließen ließ, in der Ortschaft ließen sich diese Wesen jedoch nie sehen. Ja, alles in allem hätten sie es schlechter treffen können.

John ging auf, dass sie wirklich aufeinander angewiesen waren. Er hatte nur Rodney zum Reden, Rodney nur ihn. Und sie konnten nicht sagen, wie lange das noch so gehen würde.  
Sicher hatten sie die Hoffnung, dass Rodney den Jumper flugfähig bekäme, aber das gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht.  
Rodney fühlte sich jeden Tag, als wäre er vor dem Durchbruch, nur um dann festzustellen, dass er erst einmal viel grundlegendere Dinger erneut erlernen musste, ehe er auch nur ansatzweise daran denken kann, diese hochkomplizierte Technologie zu reparieren.

„Ich komme mir wie ein Zeitreisender vor, den man irgendwo in der Zukunft abgesetzt hat – leider ohne eine Bedienungsanleitung für diese ganzen Sachen hier.“  
„Hat er keine Anleitung im Handschuhfach?“, neckte John, um Rodneys Frustration ein wenig zu durchbrechen.  
„Jumper reparieren leicht gemacht, der dritte Band in unserer beliebten Heimwerkerserie, ich weiß“, grummelte Rodney und nahm sich das nächste Teil vor. „Aber leider hat jemand vergessen ein Exemplar davon in diesen Jumper zu legen. Mit dieser miesen Vorausplanung dauert es noch, bis ich das Teil wieder startklar habe.“

John konnte auch nicht sagen, warum bisher noch kein Rettungsteam aus Atlantis nach ihnen geschaut hatte. Nach so vielen Wochen sollte man sie doch vermissen, oder nicht?

Sie hatten sich inzwischen daran erinnert, dass sie Teyla und Ronon auf dem Flug hierher auf einem Planeten „nebenan“ abgesetzt hatten. Dort wollten die beiden Besuchen und Handel nachgehen, während Rodney und er noch einen halben Tag weiter auf diesen Planeten geflogen waren, wo sie seltsame Energiewerte überprüfen wollten. Also wenigstens Teyla und Ronon hätten ja inzwischen Atlantis informieren können, dass sie noch nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen waren, um sie wieder einzusammeln.

John konnte sich nicht erklären, was da schief gelaufen war. Vielleicht waren sie vom Kurs abgekommen und jetzt auf einem anderen Planeten als geplant? Vielleicht gab es einen Schutzschirm, den sie beim Anflug aktiviert hatten und den die Sensoren nun nicht durchdringen konnten? Und wenn diese ‚einfachen’ Erklärungen nicht ausreichten, dann gab es noch ein paar, die viel zu düster und endgültig waren, und die wollte er einfach nicht in Betracht ziehen. Wenn er erst einmal zuließe, sich vorzustellen, dass es Atlantis nicht mehr gab, oder dass es Feinden in die Hände gefallen war, dann verloren sie auch ihr Ziel, hier wieder wegzukommen, und das durfte nicht sein.

Bis sie wieder in Atlantis waren, war er also auf Rodney angewiesen. John schaute auf den Wissenschaftler, der mit gerunzelten Brauen in einem Buch las und sich Notizen dazu machte. Es hatte überraschend gut bisher geklappt mit ihnen – vielleicht weil bloßes Überleben-Müssen Rodneys Sarkasmus etwas gedämpft hatte. Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie beide ein übergeordnetes Ziel hatten, dem alles, auch persönliche Differenzen, untergeordnet werden mussten.

Würde es anders werden, wenn sie hier wirklich länger festsäßen? Wenn dieser, oder der nächste Zyklus, nicht ihr letzter wäre? Aber dann erinnerte sich John daran, dass sie auch auf Atlantis den größten Teil ihrer freien Zeit miteinander verbrachten. So ein großer Unterschied hierzu war das nicht. Dort versuchten sie eine Stadt am Laufen zu halten, zu sichern und das Überleben von allen zu garantieren – hier betrieben sie das Ganze in einem etwas kleineren Maßstab.

Er hätte es wirklich schlechter treffen können. Rodney war kompetent und zuverlässig – wenn er nicht gerade eine Panik-Attacke hatte – und jemand, mit dem er oft auf einer Wellenlänge lag. Rodney konnte ihn zum Lachen bringen – auch, oder vor allem mit seinem Sarkasmus. John gestand sich ein, dass dieser kleine Ausflug ins … Feriencamp mit jemandem ohne einen Funken Humor, der in allem auf seine Anweisungen wartete, wesentlich unerfreulicher gewesen wäre.

John stand auf und ging in die Küche. „Soll ich dir einen Tee mitbringen?“  
„Oh ja.“ Das war kein vollwertiger Ersatz für Kaffee, aber Teein war besser als nichts, wenn man kein Koffein haben konnte.

Rodney hatte nach einer Weile gemerkt, dass John die letzte halbe Stunde nicht gelesen, sondern ihn beobachtet hatte. Er hatte sich aber nichts anmerken lassen und so getan, als wäre er in seine Arbeit vertieft.  
Ob John ähnliche Gedanken von ‚auf immer gestrandet’ durch den Kopf gingen? Die Sorge, Atlantis nie wieder zu sehen? Nie wieder ihre Freunde zu treffen? Zu zweit hier alt zu werden?

Rodney wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was es bedeuteten könnte, hier ernsthaft krank zu werden. Selbst ein entzündeter Blinddarm, könnte hier tödlich sein. Noch schob er diesen Gedanken von sich, aber wahrscheinlich kam einmal der Zeitpunkt, an dem man sich der Wirklichkeit mit all ihren Facetten stellen musste. Noch konnte er es verdrängen, denn im Verdrängen war er wirklich geübt.

Er machte sich auch so seine Gedanken, warum niemand zu ihrer Rettung kam, aber eine Antwort fand er nicht. Seine Lieblingstheorie war die, dass die Zeit hier schneller verlief als außerhalb, wie damals als John bei den Aufstiegsbesessenen gelandet war. Das würde auch hervorragend zu den Wraith passen, denn wenn hier alles schneller „reifte“ so hätten die Wraith häufiger „ernten“ können. Und für sie beide hieß es, dass alles beim Alten wäre, wenn sie endlich hier wegkämen. So gesehen war dies die ‚tröstlichste’ Theorie und er war sehr dafür.

Aber sicher war er nicht und sie sprachen nicht darüber, selbst Andeutungen schmetterte der Colonel immer sofort ab und verbreitete Optimismus. Rodney wusste nicht, ob das für ihn war, oder ob John wirklich so viel Vertrauen in ihre gemeinsamen Fähigkeiten hatte, oder auf das legendäre Glück ihres Teams baute.

Rodney presste die Schultern nach hinten, um sie ein wenig zu lockern. Es war wirklich überraschend problemlos bisher gelaufen. Natürlich wusste er, dass das bedeutete, dass sich gerade immense Schwierigkeiten irgendwo aufbauten, um sie zu überfallen, wenn sie es am wenigsten vermuteten. Wenn ihn die Pegasus-Galaxie eins gelehrt hatte, dann, dass es keine ruhigen Epochen gab. Die waren nur kurzzeitige Zwischenspiele, bis die nächste Katastrophe genügend Kraft aufgebaut hatte, um über sie hereinzubrechen.

Aber was Sheppard als Gesellschaft betraf, hätte er es schlimmer treffen können. Ronon, dem er jedes Wort hätte aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Teyla, die ihn mit ihrem Verständnis für alles und jedes nach zwei Tagen zur Weißglut treiben konnte. Nein, John war da die bessere Wahl, den konnte man auch mal anschnauzen, wenn er einem auf den Wecker fiel – und er brach weder in Tränen aus wie Miko, noch strafte er ihn mit tagelanger Missachtung und Missbilligung wie Zelenka. Ja, John war der ideale … Mitreisende für diese ganz besondere Form des Abenteuerurlaubs.

So lächelte er John an, als der ihm den Tee reichte und bedachte ihn sogar mit einem aufrichtigen: „Danke, das ist sehr nett“ – das John sichtlich in Verwirrung stürzte und Rodney innerlich grinsen ließ.

Um Brennholz zu sparen, beheizten sie nur den großen Wohnschlafraum, der noch dazu an die offene Küche grenzte, in der der Herd für weitere Wärme sorgte. Bisher war es auch noch nie ein Problem gewesen, dass er und Sheppard sich das breite Bett teilten, das in diesem Zimmer stand. Da war die gewöhnungsbedürftig harte und an einigen Stellen auch buckelige Matratze schon eher ein Grund zur Klage.

Aber an diesem Abend, nachdem der Nachmittag erneut so faul und wenig arbeitsam gewesen war, bedauerte es Rodney, kein eigenes Zimmer zu haben. Denn zum ersten Mal nach all den Tagen, die sie hier schon festsaßen, spürte er das stetig wachsende Bedürfnis, sich sexuelle Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Sicher, er könnte dazu in den Wald gehen und sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen, aber erstens schüttete es wie aus Kübeln und zweitens war das war natürlich kein Ersatz für eine gemütliche kleine Session mit ihm und seiner Hand, während er bequem und warm im Bett lag. Er seufzte. Das würde wohl noch warten müssen.

Wenn dieser vermaledeite Regen vorbei war, würde er Sheppard mal wieder zur Jagd schicken und dann würde er den Nachmittag nicht zum Arbeiten nutzen. Er glitt mit seiner Hand unter seine Unterhose, sortierte alles ordentlich, trauerte noch einen Moment dem nach, was jetzt sein könnte, wenn neben ihm nicht der Colonel leise schnarchen würde.  
Oder sollte er …? Würde er es wagen? Dann sagte sich Rodney, dass er mit der Anspannung, und der geteilten Aufmerksamkeit zu lauschen, ob John nicht erwachte, sowieso kein Vergnügen daran haben würde und ließ es sein. Er drehte sich zu seiner Seite und war auch bald darauf eingeschlafen.

\----------------------------------

Noch zwei weitere Tage musste sich Rodney gedulden, dann kam tatsächlich wieder die Sonne hervor und John erklärte von sich aus, dass er mal sehen wollte, ob er ihr Abendessen nicht mit einer kleinen Grillplatte bereichern könnte. Er strahlte dabei soviel aufgestaute Kraft aus, dass klar war, dass er es nicht mehr lange im Haus ausgehalten hätte. Rodney kam das gelegen, so nickte er eifrig und ermunterte John bei diesem Plan. Eine halbe Stunde Sicherheitsabstand wahrte Rodney noch, dann gab er sich seinen fleischlichen Gelüsten hin und fühlte sich danach so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Als John bereits zwei Stunden später mit einem erlegten Nagetier zurückkam, wäre er fast wieder rückwärts aus ihrem Haus herausgegangen. Es stank bei ihnen. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Sie hatten es nicht gemerkt, da sie sich an den Geruch gewöhnt hatten, aber als er nun zurückkam, nahm es ihm im ersten Moment fast den Atem. Er brachte das tote Tier in die Küche, riss alle Fenster auf und lüftete erst einmal das ganze Haus, in dem verbrauchte Luft, Mief, Essensgerüche und sonstigen Ausdünstungen hingen.

Und als er dabei an dem Sessel vorbei kam, in dem Rodney saß, fiel ihm auf, dass auch Rodney stank. Sheppard musste sich überlegen, wie er es dem Wissenschaftler schonend beibrachte. Der direkte Weg war bestimmt nicht der beste. Natürlich hatten sie ihre T-Shirts, Unterhosen und Socken, von denen jeder nur zwei Garnituren dabei hatte, immer mal wieder kurz durchs Wasser gezogen und sie selbst hatten in einer Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser bessere Katzenwäsche gemacht – aber jetzt war eindeutig mehr angesagt.

„Komm, wir gehen mal nachsehen, ob die Reuse, die wir im See aufgestellt haben, gefüllt ist“, schlug er vor.  
„Keine Zeit.“  
John seufzte, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn es problemlos geklappt hätte. „Du hast jetzt fünf Tage auf deinem Hintern gehockt. Meinst du nicht, ein wenig Bewegung wäre angemessen?“  
„Ach, darum geht es?“, schnappte Rodney.  
„Nein, tut es nicht, aber …“  
„Dann kannst du die Fische doch auch alleine holen.“ Rodney vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch.  
„Verdammt, Rodney. Du stinkst!“

Das brachte ihm jedenfalls die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit. Rodney schaute abrupt auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was?“  
„Wir beide müffeln“, schwächte John seine Worte ab. „Das merkt man aber nur, wenn man von draußen reinkommt. Deshalb auch die Fenster.“ Er deutete auf die aufgerissenen Fenster.  
Rodney legte das Buch zur Seite. „Und warum sagst du das nicht klipp und klar? Warum erzählst du was von Fischen?“  
„Weil …“ John fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch den Nacken.  
„Wolltest du meine ‚Gefühle’ …“ Rodney sprach die Anführungszeichen mit und kämpfte gegen ein Lachen an, „schonen?“  
„Uhm …“  
Rodney stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm schon, du Stinktier.“  
„Hey!“  
„Wer als letzter am See ist, muss heute die Fische ausnehmen“, brüllte Rodney und stürzte aus dem Haus, darauf vertrauend, dass Johns Pflichtbewusstsein ihn erst alle Fenster schließen lassen würde, ehe er ihm hinterher kam.

John machte aber nur die drei Fenster in der unteren Etage und die Haustür zu, schnappte zwei Handtücher und rannte hinter Rodney her zum See.  
Dort hatte Rodney schon die Reuse inspiziert und meinte bedauernd: „Kein Fisch. Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt.“  
„Nope. Denn ich hätte das hier“, er ließ ein Handtuch vor Rodneys Nase baumeln, „gegen das Ausnehmen getauscht.“  
Rodney zuckte betont uninteressiert mit den Schultern und John legte ihm das Handtuch um den Hals. „Tu nicht so.“  
Rodney grinste.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und deshalb war die Luft sehr schön warm, das Wasser jedoch war nach den Regentagen relativ kühl.  
Das merkten sie, nachdem sie ihre T-Shirts ausgezogen hatten und am Ufer kräftig im Wasser durchwalkten, um sie dann zum Trocknen auf einen flachen Stein in die Sonne zu legen.  
John schnürte seine Stiefel auf, zog seine Socken und seine Uniformhose aus. Eine Sekunde zögerte er, dann entledigte er sich auch seiner Unterhose und begann Shorts und Socken durchzuspülen.  
Rodney hielt gerade einen Zeh ins Wasser und meckerte, wie kalt es war. Dann warf er einen Blick zu John und sah, dass der Colonel tatsächlich nackt am Ufer hockte und Wäsche wusch.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass er jemals so ein Bild zu sehen bekäme? Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er in absehbarer Zeit leider wieder vergessen würde, dass er es mal gesehen hatte und beschloss, es für den Moment zu genießen. Er warf immer wieder kurze Blicke zu John, während er ebenfalls T-Shirt und Socken durchspülte.

John war mit der Wascherei fertig und hatte alles kräftig ausgewrungen und zum Trocknen ausgebreitet. Das Wasser war zwar kalt, aber er freute sich auf ein ausgiebiges Bad und lief rasch bis dort, wo er schwimmen konnte. Mit kraftvollen Bewegungen schwamm er fünf, sechs Mal hin und her bis zum anderen Ufer des kleinen Sees, dann kehrte er zu der Stelle zurück, an der Rodney sich nicht entscheiden konnte, tiefer als bis zu den Knien hinein zu waten.

John drehte sich auf den Rücken, trat Wasser und rief: „Nun komm schon! Das Wasser ist herrlich!“  
„Vielleicht herrlich, wenn man ein Pinguin oder Eisbär ist!“  
„Quatsch. Das hat bestimmt neunzehn, zwanzig Grad“, übertrieb John hemmungslos nach oben.  
„Ich bevorzuge warme Whirlpools – oder, warte, warte, ich habe eine ganz tolle Eckbadewanne auf Atlantis!“, erinnerte sich Rodney plötzlich.  
„Wo wir aber nicht sind.“ Wie ein junger Hund tauchte Sheppard unter, kaum prustend wieder hervor und trat jetzt nackt und tropfend auf Rodney zu.

‚Groß, schlank, durchtrainiert und mit jeder Menge schwarzer, feuchter Haare am ganzen Körper’, konstatierte Rodney in einem Moment, um sofort im nächsten Moment hinterher zu denken, ‚Himmel, sieht er gut aus!’

Ganz abstrakt hatte Rodney das schon immer gewusst, ja, oftmals einen Hauch von Eifersucht verspürt, dass John zu dem guten Aussehen auch noch ein charmantes Wesen hatte – wenn er wollte. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er Johns fast klassische Schönheit je so direkt und so persönlich empfunden hatte. Seine Augen glitten wie von selbst an den Beinen des anderen Mannes rauf zur Brust, um dann noch einmal zu Johns Glied zurückzukehren.

Er sollte das nicht tun, aber es war nun mal Männersache zu checken ob der andere mehr oder weniger hatte. Okay, dort lauerte kein Grund zum Neid, bis Rodney aufging, dass wahrscheinlich das kalte Wasser nicht ganz unschuldig daran war.

Bei ihm sah das im Augenblick anders aus. Rodney wurde sich bewusst, dass er auf die Musterung von Johns Körper und dessen verführerische Nacktheit mit der Andeutung einer Erektion reagiert hatte, die er immer noch anwachsen spürte. Oh nein! Das war ja ganz schlechtes Timing! Hier könnte ihm John nicht aus dem Weg gehen, falls ihm das Unbehangen bereitete. Hier und jetzt waren eindeutig der falsche Ort und die falsche Zeit, um John zu erklären, dass ihn ein nackter Mann durchaus anmachte.

Ehe John ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, rannte Rodney in das kalte Wasser und hoffte, dass sich sein Problem dort von alleine erledigte. Und da Angriff immer noch die beste Verteidigung war, tauchte er unter und zog Sheppard an den Beinen unter Wasser. Das war bestimmt nicht seine übliche Vorgehensweise. Wären die Umstände normal, würde er immer noch am Rand stehen und sich lauthals über die Temperatur beschweren. Aber es erschien ihm als ein sehr … männerfreundschaftliches Vorgehen, um John auf die falsche Spur zu lenken. ‚Best buddies’ machten so etwas, tollten im Wasser herum, zogen sich gegenseitig unter Wasser, versuchten sich zu schubsen und rangelten miteinander. Das war harmlos und allgemein akzeptiert. Hoffte er jedenfalls.

John war überrascht, dass Rodney so schnell seine Meinung bezüglich des kalten Wassers geändert hatte. Aber er fand das gut, denn er hatte noch keinen durchführbaren Plan ausgetüftelt, wie er den renitenten Wissenschaftler sonst zum Schwimmen gebracht hätte, wenn der sich wirklich geweigert hätte. So ging er, nachdem er wieder aufgetaucht und im hohen Bogen Wasser ausgespuckt hatte, auf Rodneys Rangeleien ein. Schlang Rodney einen Arm um die Taille und tauchte mit ihm gemeinsam unter, als es ihm nicht gelang, ihn alleine unter zu tauchen.

Er wusste, dass das richtig und falsch gleichzeitig war. Richtig, weil es sich so gut anfühlte und weil er wusste, dass ihm die Armee besondere Scham, was gemeinsames Duschen oder Umziehen betraf „entwöhnt“ hatte. Massenunterkünfte waren schlecht für Privates. Nacktheit durfte in Gemeinschaftsduschen kein Problem sein.

Falsch war es, weil er sich dunkel erinnerte, dass es da irgendwelche Vorbehalte seines Arbeitgebers gab, jetzt mit Rodney so herumzualbern und ihn zu berühren, während er nackt war. Es zu genießen, weil es Körperkontakt bedeutete, den er ebenso wie jeder Mensch brauchte, auch wenn er sich das nicht gern eingestand. Falsch war es, weil es in ihm den Wunsch nach mehr weckte – und das durfte nicht sein.

Sie tauchten beide Wasser spuckend wieder auf und Rodney drohte lachend: „Na warte.“  
Nun waren es Rodneys Arme, die sich um seine Taille legten. Rodney versuchte ihn auszuhebeln und ihre kalten, feuchten Körper glitten gegeneinander, Wärme an der Stelle erzeugend, wo sie aufeinander trafen. Rodney keuchte vor Anstrengung und alles, was John sich in dem Moment vorstellen konnte, waren andere, intimere Augenblicke, in denen er ebenso schwer atmen würde.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Er hatte doch sonst nie an Rodney in dieser Art und Weise gedacht. War es, weil nur Rodney „verfügbar“ war? Verlangte sein Körper irgendein obskures Recht auf Sex – und Rodney war der einzige, der da war? John versuchte sich … Kavanagh oder Caldwell in dieser Situation vorzustellen – und kam zu dem Ergebnis, das doch ein bisschen mehr als nur „verfügbar“ zu sein dazu gehörte. Eine gewisse Attraktivität und Anziehung musste vorhanden sein. Lorne, Ronon – wer weiß, ob er da ähnlich wie bei Rodney reagiert hätte? Oder war das tatsächlich ein reines McKay-Ding? Er konnte und wollte das hier und jetzt nicht klären.

Für einen Moment stellte er sich noch vor, dass es eine Umarmung, statt eines Klammergriffs war, dann ließ er vorgeblich seine Muskeln schlaff werden. Gerade als Rodney ihn nach hinten werfen wollte, spannte er seine Arme wieder an und ließ McKay rückwärts mit viel Schwung ins Wasser platschen.

Wie ein Walross prustend tauchte Rodney wieder auf und damit war der Zauber des Moments gebrochen und sie schubsten sich noch drei Mal gegenseitig, ehe sie mit den Zähnen klappernd wieder das Wasser verließen.  
Die Sachen waren natürlich noch nicht wieder trocken und so kehrten sie nur in Uniformhosen und Handtuch um die Schultern wieder zum Haus zurück, _wo sie dann ihre einzigen Sachen zum Wechseln anzogen. …_

 

* * *

Rodney vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass sein Name klar und deutlich auf seinem Arm zu lesen war. Er ging zu John, der am Esstisch saß und Saft trank, schob dessen schwarze Jacke herauf und las den geschwungenen „John Sheppard“- Schriftzug, der direkt über einer langen, verschorften Wunde stand. „Wenigstens mit unseren Namen sollten wir auf der sicheren Seite sein, falls aus irgendeinem Grunde auch alle Computereintragungen von dem Nebel und was sich sonst noch in ihm verbirgt, gelöscht werden.“

„Du hast dich doch schon drei Mal vergewissert, dass wir unsere handschriftlichen Aufzeichnungen griffbereit haben. Und da die Bücher der Leute hier überdauert haben …“, beruhigte ihn John.

Rodney seufzte und schaute sich um. Er sah die Zettelwirtschaft an den Wänden, auf dem Boden und den Möbeln in ihrem Haus. Shit – ehe er wieder auf dem Stand war, selbst das zu wissen, läge erst einmal wieder eine Zeit, in der sein Intellekt in vielen Dingen nicht an den eines Dreijährigen ranreichte!

„Ich hasse es, daran zu denken, wieder ganz vorne anfangen zu müssen“, jammerte Rodney. „Wieso ist das jetzt so schnell gegangen?“  
„Das bestärkt doch nur die Tendenz, die wir in den Aufzeichnungen entdeckt haben. Zu Beginn kam der Nebel wohl bloß alle zehn Jahre – wenn wir ihre Zeitrechnung mit den Mondjahren richtig verstanden haben – um dann zum Schluss keine sechs Monate mehr zu brauchen.“  
„Das waren jetzt aber keine sechs Monate“, meinte Rodney so rebellisch, als sei John daran Schuld.

„Kaum drei Monate – das sagen jedenfalls unsere Striche an der Wand. Aber das macht doch Sinn, Rodney. Es gibt einfach keine Aufzeichnungen mehr. Als der Nebel alle halbe Jahr kam, ist die Bevölkerung rasant geschrumpft, denn trotz aller Vorkehrungen schien niemand damit klar zu kommen, alle sechs Monate ein ‚neues Leben’ anfangen zu müssen. Tja, und den Rest haben ihnen dann vor wahrscheinlich vor drei, vier Jahren die Wraith gegeben, als sie in viel zu großer Zahl, viel zu früh erwachten. Und in diesen letzten Jahren hat sich das natürliche und/oder künstlich gesteuerte Phänomen noch einmal beschleunigt.“

„Wir sollten also unbedingt im nächsten Zyklus hier wegkommen. Wer weiß, wie kurz das noch wird.“  
„Das sollten wir.“  
„Denn irgendwann kommen wir mal mit dem Lernen nicht mehr mit, egal wie viele Zettel wir anlegen“, bemerkte Rodney düster.  
„Davon sind wir noch ein bisschen entfernt“, verkündete Sheppard fest.

Rodney setzte sich zu John an den Tisch, zog ein Blatt heran und schrieb die letzten Erkenntnisse über das beschleunigte Auftreten des Nebels auch noch auf. Hoffentlich war John nicht zu optimistisch. Es stimmte zwar, sie hatten festgestellt, dass man bekannte, häufig durchgeführte Handlungen schneller wieder erlernte, als solche die man früher nur gelegentlich getan hatte. Dass man sich an Sachen, die man sehr intensiv genutzt hatte, schneller erinnerte, als an Dinge, die einem nicht so viel bedeutet hatten. Und dass Gerüche, Geschmack und sensorische Empfindungen eine ganz große Rolle spielten.

Vielleicht lag da ihre Chance. Es stand zu hoffen, dass die Eingewöhnung an dieses Haus, das in den letzten drei Monaten „ihr“ Haus geworden war, und an dieses Leben, das so anders als das in Atlantis war, beim zweiten Mal schneller laufen würde, da es ihnen im Moment viel ‚näher’ als Atlantis war. Wenn alles gut ging, hatten sie beim nächsten Mal eine Chance, den Jumper wieder flott zu bekommen. Und/oder sie könnten versuchen die Stelle zu finden, die in einigen der Bilder beschrieben war, von wo aus dieser Nebel seinen Ursprung nahm. Vielleicht konnten sie die Maschine oder die Einrichtung zerstören. Dann bräuchten sie nicht noch einmal bei Adam und Eva anfangen.

„Rodney?“, unterbrach John seinen Gedankengang.  
„Nur noch einen Moment. Dann habe ich es!" Schwungvoll tippte er den Absatz, den er gerade aufgeschrieben hatte, in den Computer ein, ehe er sich John zuwandte. „Was ist?“  
John streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Rodneys Oberarm. Als er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Wissenschaftlers hatte, sagte er: _„Ich habe da eine Idee…“_

 

* * *

Sie machten das Baden von da an zu einer regelmäßigen Einrichtung, wenngleich sie nicht mehr zusammen gingen. Der Badeausflug wurde nicht mehr erwähnt.

Und noch etwas, außer Hygiene, hatte sie der Regen und der erzwungene Aufenthalt im Haus gelehrt. Falls diese Region in der sie lebten über Jahreszeiten verfügte – und die Vegetation, die sie draußen vorgefunden hatten, sah nicht wie tropischer Regenwald aus – könnte es auch Zeiten geben, in denen man das Haus aus wettertechnischen Gründen längere Zeit nicht verlassen konnte. Zeiten, in denen es kalt und das Essen knapp werden konnte.

Sie musste also anfangen, eine Art Vorratshaltung zu betreiben. Das war absolutes Neuland für sie beide, weder Rodney noch John hatten in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend je etwas mit Gartenbau oder Feldarbeit zu tun gehabt. In Johns Familie war der Garten Sache des Gärtners gewesen, Rodney hatte sein Zimmer nicht verlassen, wenn er nicht unbedingt musste.

So standen sie jetzt vor der Frage, wie man was über den Winter brachte. Mit Eifer stürzten sie sich auf die Anweisungen der früheren Bewohner und waren wieder einmal froh, dass die so gründlich gewesen waren mit ihren Aufzeichnungen. Sie lernten, dass es mit Obst und Gemüse relativ einfach war. Sie brachten die noch nicht ganz reifen Früchte in den Keller und lagerten sie dort im Dunkeln. Andere Pflanzen wie Pilze und Beeren trockneten sie im Ofen, Nüsse sammelten sie großen Körben und stellten sie in der oberen Etage ab.

Als John sich daran machen wollte, Fleisch einzukochen, winkte Rodney ab.  
„Weißt du, wie groß die Chance ist, an einer Botulinus Vergiftung zu sterben? Das ist einer der giftigsten Stoffe überhaupt und tritt vor allem in Fleisch- und Wurstwaren auf.“ Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und dozierte weiter: „Es hemmt die Freisetzung von Acetylcholin. Erbrechen und Übelkeit folgen, dann Schluckstörungen und Lähmungen, und danach kannst du dich verabschieden, denn wir haben keine Gegenmittel hier.“  
„Aber …“  
„Kein ‚aber’!“ Rodneys Tonfall ließ keinen weiteren Einwand zu. „Such mal ob in irgendeinem der Bücher etwas über Räuchern oder Pökeln steht. Das machen wir.“ Rein theoretisch wusste Rodney natürlich, um welche chemischen Vorgänge es sich dabei handelte, das Anwenden auf Lebensmittel war aber auch für ihn Neuland.

Da sie kein Salz in ausreichenden Mengen fanden, entschieden sie sich fürs Räuchern und John sah sich in den nächsten Tagen einen Räucherofen bauen.

Rodney baute derweil eine Destille – natürlich nur um Alkohol zu Desinfektionszwecken herzustellen. Vergorener Apfelsaft war schnell zur Hand und die ersten Ergebnisse seiner Experimente verkosteten sie schon eine Woche später. Starkbier war Spülwasser gegen das, was Rodney hergestellt hatte.

Es wurde einer der lustigsten Abende seit langem – und der folgende Morgen einer der unerfreulichsten.

In Rodneys Kopf hämmerten am nächsten Morgen Heerscharen von kleinen Männern mit fürchterlichen Gerätschaften. Oh Gott, er wünschte er könnte in eine männliche Ohnmacht fallen, dann hätte dieses entsetzliche Pochen endlich ein Ende.  
„John?“, krächzte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und tastete neben sich auf der Matratze herum. Ohne Erfolg. Keine Antwort. Kein Sheppard.

Mühsam öffnete er ein Auge und sah, dass auf Johns Kopfkissen ein Zettel lag.  
Mit übermenschlicher Kraftanstrengung, wie es ihm schien, zog er den Zettel heran. Er zwang seine Augen lange genug offen zu bleiben, um die Worte zu entschlüsseln:

 

Bin etwas für unseren Räucherofen jagen. Bin  
spätestens bis zum Mittagessen wieder zurück.  
Gruß John

P.S: Ich hätte gerne gebratene Fast-Kartoffeln!

Oh mein Gott, wie konnte man so früh so munter sein? Das war ja widerlich! Mühsam hievte sich Rodney in eine sitzende Position und sah ein Glas Wasser auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett stehen. Daneben lag ein Aspirin. Eine der wenigen Aspirin-Tabletten, die sie hatten. Für einen Moment kämpfte Rodney mit sich, ob er das Medikament nicht für schlimmere Kopfschmerzen aufheben sollte, dann schwor er sich, nie wieder so hemmungslos Alkohol zu verkosten und nahm die Tablette. Damit sie wirken konnte, döste er noch etwas vor sich hin.

Vom chemischen Standpunkt aus gesehen, war der Alkohol ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Er war mit Sicherheit hochprozentig genug, um desinfizierend zu wirken. Gestern Abend hatten sie ihn mit Fruchtsaft verdünnt und dann den Alkoholgehalt gar nicht mehr so richtig gespürt. Aber spätestens als sein Kopf auf Johns Schulter gesackt war und sie sich schmutzige Witze erzählt hatten, hätte er ja mal misstrauisch werden sollen. Das war auch das Letzte, an das er sich mit voller Klarheit erinnern konnte.

Wie war er ins Bett gekommen? Wann hatte er seine Kleidung, bis auf Boxershorts und T-Shirt verloren? Hatte er … irgendetwas gemacht, um John zu so früher Stunde aus dem Haus zu treiben? Beleidigt, geküsst, begrapscht? Rodney versuchte sein Gehirn nach unangemessenen Handlungen zu durchforsten – aber er fand nichts. Was natürlich nichts hieß, da wie gesagt, alles ziemlich verschwommen war.

Verflucht, als ob der Wissen schluckende Nebel nicht schon beschissen genug war, jetzt hatte er auch noch seine kleinen privaten Wissenslücken. Scheiße. Er müsste wohl Johns Rückkehr abwarten, um etwas Licht in das Dunkel zu bringen.

Langsam stand Rodney auf und steckte seinen Kopf in den Wassereimer, den er auf der Anrichte in der Küche vorfand. Er trank noch drei Glas Saftschorle, dann ging es ihm etwas besser, sein Elektrolythaushalt war wieder halbwegs stabil. Jedenfalls so stabil, dass er sich ans Kartoffelschälen machen konnte.

\----------------------------

John war auf einen seiner provisorischen Hochsitze geklettert – eine breite Astgabel, die er mit ein paar Zweigen verstärkt hatte – und beobachtete die Wasserstelle, an der sich oft Tiere versammelten. Bisher war noch kein Tier dabei gewesen, für das es sich gelohnt hätte, eine Kugel aufzuwenden und so lehnte er sich gegen den Stamm hinter sich und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf sein Gesicht schienen.

Er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber wahrscheinlich nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was McKay heute fühlen würde. Aber er war ja auch nicht derjenige, der nach dem dritten Saft-Cocktail immer noch behauptet hatte, dass es ihm gar nichts ausmachen würde, und dass er jeden unter den Tisch trinken könne. Nun, genau da wäre Rodney im Endeffekt wohl auch gelandet, wenn er ihn nicht ins Bett geschleppt hätte. Mit einem halbschiefen Grinsen erinnerte sich John an ihr schwankendes Stolpern vom Tisch ins Bett. Rodney hatte ein ganz schönes Gewicht, wenn er sich krakengleich an einen hängte. Wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie nichts umgerissen hatten.

Im Bett angekommen, hatte er dann versucht, Rodney auszuziehen. Selbst nicht mehr so ganz fit, waren ihm Rodneys Versuche, ihm zu helfen, nicht wirklich gelegen gekommen. Aber irgendwie hatte er es dann im Endeffekt geschafft, sie beide unter die Decke zu bekommen. Er war dann noch mal aufgesprungen und hatte eine Schüssel für Rodney geholt – die hatte der große Schnapsbrenner aber glücklicherweise nicht gebraucht.

John fragte sich, an wie viel sich McKay wohl noch erinnerte? Daran, ihm gestanden zu haben, auf Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen zu stehen? Daran, dass er sich an John … gekuschelt hatte? Ja, kein anderes Wort war für die Art und Weise, in der Rodney seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, angemessen.

An die feuchten Küsse, die er ihm in die Halsbeuge gehaucht hatte? Und an die fordernde Hand, die er in Johns Schritt gelegt hatte, um zu sehen, ob John von der Situation ebenfalls angemacht wurde? Das war dann auch der Moment gewesen, in dem John seinen anhänglichen Freund schweren Herzens zur Seite geschoben hatte.  
Rodney hatte protestiert, irgendetwas von Körperwärme teilen genuschelt und war recht quengelig geworden, als John unnachgiebig geblieben war.

Um wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu finden, hatte John im Endeffekt eingewilligt, seine Hand auf Rodneys Taille zu legen, wenn Rodney sich brav zur anderen Seite drehen – und nicht mehr auf seine Schulter seibern – würde. Den letzten Teil hatte er natürlich weggelassen.

John schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Rodneys warme Haut unter seinen Fingern an der Stelle, an der das T-Shirt etwas hoch gerutscht war, sein genussvolles Seufzen, als sich ihre Beine berührten, hatte sich phantastisch angefühlt. Hartnäckig hatte Rodney immer wieder seinen Hintern nach hinten gepresst, als John Abstand halten wollte. Aber auch er war angetrunken genug gewesen, so dass er nach einer Weile nur noch halbherzig protestiert hatte. Zu gut hatte es sich angefühlt, als Rodney sich gegen sein hartes Glied gerieben hatte. Ja, wenn Rodney sich noch an gestern Abend erinnern konnte, hatte er die Antwort auf die Frage bekommen, ob John auch interessiert war.

John seufzte. Er konnte nicht sagen, was noch passiert wäre, wenn Rodney nicht mittendrin eingeschlafen wäre. Leises Schnarchen mit offenem Mund wirkte ziemlich abtörnend und so hatte sich die Sache von alleine erledigt. Er hatte sich dann auch herumgedreht und war in tiefen Schlaf gefallen, aus dem ihn erst heute Morgen die Sonne, die durch die nicht geschlossenen Fensterläden schien, geweckt hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war, er wusste nicht, ob er heute früh nicht auch geflüchtet war, um Rodney nicht Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Im schlimmsten Fall erinnerte sich Rodney an nichts und würde versuchen es aus ihm herauszubekommen, und er würde sich um Worte verlegen da durch stammeln, weil er nicht zu viel enthüllen wollte. Vor allem nicht, wie er zu der Sache stand. Das konnte nur in Zwietracht und Streit enden, er hatte es schon oft genug schmerzhaft erlebt, und das konnten sie sich in dieser Situation nicht erlauben. Besser, er hielt Rodney auf Abstand.

Im besten Fall erinnerte sich Rodney an alles, war entsprechend reumütig und das Ganze würde, wie so oft bei ihnen, einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt. Aber auch in diesem Fall war es besser, wenn sie ein paar Stunden Abstand dazu hatten, deshalb war er auf die Idee gekommen, auf die Jagd zu gehen.

Sheppard wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da sich an der Wasserstelle eine kleine Herde von Coriavosanos – Rodney und er hatten das Viech einfach ‚Reh’ genannt – eingefunden hatte. Mit einem Schnauben gestand sich John ein, dass es ihm mehr ausmachte, eines der zutraulichen Tiere mit den schönen braunen Augen zu erschießen, als einen Wraith. Aber er wusste, ein kalter Winter war durchaus eine nicht zu leugnende Realität und so suchte er sich einen jungen Bock aus, der etwas abseits stand.  
Mit ruhiger Hand und voller Konzentration zielte er. Er brauchte nur einen Schuss, dann brach das Tier zusammen.

Der Rest der Herde stob in Panik davon. John kletterte von seinem Hochsitz herunter und kniete neben dem Tier nieder. Tot. Kein Puls und die Augen waren gebrochen. Ein sauberer Schuss. Er verschnürte die Läufe des Tieres, um es besser tragen zu können. Ronon hätte jetzt sicher gewusst, wie man das Tier tragen musste, um auch noch das Blut zu Wurst verarbeiten zu können, aber über dieses Wissen verfügte er nicht. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, irgendwann einmal wissen zu müssen, wie die Wurst auf seinen Teller kam. Für ihn war sie bisher immer aus dem Kühlregal gekommen.

John sah zu, dass das Reh etwas ausblutete, ehe er sich daran machte, es an einen langen Ast zu hängen, den er dann schultern konnte. Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon fast halb zwei war, er hatte mehr Zeit verträumt, als er gedacht hatte. Er sollte sich lieber beeilen, sonst hätte Rodney die ganzen Kartoffeln aufgegessen, ehe er daheim war.

Wenn er sie überhaupt zubereitet hatte. Eventuell hatte er es unter seiner Würde befunden, solch hausfrauliche Tätigkeiten zu übernehmen. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er sehr aufpassen musste, damit Rodney sich nicht in die als klassisch empfundene Rolle der Frau gedrängt sah, nur weil er daheim blieb und John auf die Jagd ging. Vielleicht hätte er statt eines Ausrufezeichens doch besser ein Smilie hinter die Aufforderung gemalt?

Wer hätte gedacht, dass es nicht nur in Beziehungen mit Frauen solche … emanzipatorischen Schwierigkeiten geben könnte? John erlaubte sich ein schiefes Grinsen. Rodney würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er wusste, dass er ihm – wenn auch nur kurzfristig – die Rolle der sorgenden Hausfrau zugeteilt hatte.

John machte noch einen festen Knoten, dann erhob er sich aus der Hocke. Er hörte es im Unterholz rascheln, lauschte aufmerksam, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nur ein Windstoß gewesen war. Da schon wieder! Er beschattete seine Augen und sah, wie sich die Zweige eines Busches bewegten. Was …? Ein mächtiger braun-weißer Vogel erhob sich mit einem Krächzen in die Lüfte. Erleichtert atmete John aus. Im selben Moment ging ihm auf, dass der kreischende Vogel vor etwas geflüchtet war. Doch bevor er seine Waffe ziehen konnte, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie ein großer, schwarzer Schatten von hinten auf ihn zustürzte.

Tier? Oder Mensch? Oder … Wraith?

Es gelang ihm noch sich halb umzudrehen, dann traf ihn ein kräftiger Schlag. Der Angreifer und er gingen gemeinsam zu Boden und Johns Kopf schlug auf einen Stein …

\------------------------------------------

‚Mittagessen’ stand doch auf dem Zettel, oder nicht? Rodney vergewisserte sich zum dritten Mal, dass er es nicht falsch gelesen hatte und schaute sicherheitshalber auch noch mal auf die Uhr. Zwei Minuten vor zwei, eine Minute später als beim letzten Mal als er geschaut hatte. Zu blöd, dass ihre Ohrmikrophone hier nicht funktionierten, dann hätte er John mal anrufen können, wo er denn bliebe.

Normalerweise hätte Rodney überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass John „überfällig“ war, denn wenn er selbst in irgendetwas vertieft war, vergaß er regelmäßig die Zeit. Aber heute hatte nichts sein Interesse fesseln können, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sich sein Kopf noch ziemlich tönern anfühlte.

Rodney pickte sich mit der Gabel noch ein Stück Kartoffel heraus, obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte. Auch diese Appetitlosigkeit war noch eine Nachwirkung seiner Trunkenheit. Dann machte es ihn aber auch unruhig, nicht zu wissen, wo John war, jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte.

War John schon jemals so lange nach einer vereinbarten Zeit weggeblieben? Nein, oder? Und … wenn er jetzt verletzt war? Gestolpert, einen Abhang heruntergefallen, in einen Fluss gefallen? Oder … oder tot? Dann wäre er ganz allein hier, müsste sich ganz alleine an alles erinnern, müsste ganz alleine …

Rodney wurde schwindelig und er setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. Er nahm den Kopf herunter, hielt die Hände vor den Mund und atmete tief seinen eigenen Atem ein. Er könnte John nicht helfen, wenn er jetzt hyperventilierte und womöglich ohnmächtig würde. John brauchte ihn – und wenn er nur die Zeit vergessen hatte, würde Rodney ihm gehörig den Marsch blasen! Ja, genau! Er wollte nicht zugeben, so etwas wie eine böse Vorahnung zu spüren, denn das war absolut unwissenschaftlich. Er würde es einfach „Verifizierung von Fakten nennen“, wenn er sich jetzt auf die Suche machte, dann passte es in sein Weltbild.

Er entschied nicht länger untätig zu warten. Entschlossen erhob sich Rodney von dem Stuhl, suchte seine Waffe und seinen Rucksack, in den er eine Wasserflasche, eine leichte Rettungsdecke, zwei, drei Werkzeuge, eine Taschenlampe, etwas zu essen und das kleine Erste-Hilfe-Paket aus dem Jumper steckte. Er verschloss das Haus und marschierte laut „John!“ rufend in den Wald. Er nahm den Weg zum Jumper, weil er wusste, dass John ihn bevorzugte, dort war das Gelände nicht so steil und es war nicht so stark bewaldet, daher kam man leichter voran.

„John!“ Rodney brüllte aus Leibeskräften.  
Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn John nur auf ihn sauer wäre wegen gestern Abend und ein wenig Freiraum gewollt hatte. Dann könnten sie sich beide ein Ründchen anbrüllen und die Sache wäre erledigt. Gut wäre auch, wenn John die Zeit vergessen hätte – auch das wäre mit triefendem Sarkasmus erledigt.  
„Sheppard!“

Wenn John verletzt wäre, gäbe es wenigstens einen Grund – aber Rodney graute davor, womöglich einen Arm einrenken oder eine Schulter wieder einkugeln zu müssen.  
„John!“  
Nein, nein, nein. Er würde jetzt nicht ‚tot’ denken. Sie hatten Wraith-, Genii-, und Replikator-Angriffe überlebt, kollabierende Sonnensysteme und rachsüchtige Potentaten, da würde sich John nicht den Hals brechen, nur weil er über eine Wurzel gestolpert war.  
„Sheppard!“

Ein Schuss.

Rodney erstarrte in der Bewegung. Das war Johns Waffe gewesen, nicht wahr? Wenn er doch nur besser wäre in solchen Dingen! Ronon und wahrscheinlich auch John hätten ihm sofort dem Typ und womöglich noch das Kaliber nennen können.  
Wraith benutzten Stunner, meist jedenfalls, oder? Also ging Rodney jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass John geschossen hatte. Er vermutete, dass der Schuss von links gekommen war. Wenn das Echo ihm keinen Streich spielte. Das hieß, John lebte noch und John wollte auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Rodney wandte sich nach links und rannte.  
„John?“  
Da! Klang das nicht wie eine menschliche Stimme?  
„John?“  
„Rod…ney?“

Erleichterung durchflutete Rodney mit riesigen Wellen. Das war Sheppard! Gott sei Dank, er lebte!  
„Ich bin hier!“, brüllte Rodney. Ja, das war eine klassische Fehlinformation, denn natürlich wusste Sheppard nicht wo ‚hier’ war. Aber Rodney wollte einfach nur den Kontakt nicht abreißen lassen.  
„Bin … beim … Hochsitz.“

Hochsitz? Ja, die Dinger hatte John ihm einmal gezeigt. Einer war hier ganz in der Nähe an der Wasserstelle. Rodney beschleunigte seinen Lauf noch einmal. War es heute weiter als sonst? Endlich. Atemlos kam er am Hochsitz an und wollte gerade raufklettern, als er eine menschliche Form in der Nähe der Wasserstelle auf dem Boden sah.  
Sheppard!

Rodney hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber sein Herz setzte tatsächlich einen Schlag aus. Er lief näher, und jedes zusätzliche Detail, das er ausmachte, ließ ihn innerlich „Nein!“ schreien. John war blutüberströmt, seine Kleidung zerrissen und tiefe Wunden zierten seine Haut, dort, wo sie frei lag. Blutig Striemen gingen über den Oberschenkel, den Rücken und den Arm, den Rodney sehen konnte. Das konnte nicht beim Stolpern über eine Wurzel passiert sein.

„Oh mein Gott.“ Rodney kniete sich neben seinen Freund. Er fragte sich, wie jemand, der so viel Blut verloren hatte, überhaupt noch leben konnte. „Ganz ruhig. Ich bin jetzt da. Alles wird gut“, brabbelte er. „Ich .. ich … wir werden das schaffen.“  
Noch ein Blick auf Johns blutverschmierten Körper, dann überkam ihn eine eisige Ruhe und er holte mit ruhiger Hand das Erste-Hilfe-Set aus seinem Rucksack.

„Ich habe mir … den Fußknöchel … verstaucht. Ich kann nicht … mehr laufen“, flüsterte John mit schleppender Stimme.  
„Das ist nicht unser größtes Problem. Wir müssen erst einmal die Blutungen stillen.“ Rodney betete, dass es keine inneren Blutungen gab und dass er die Arterie, die für die ganze Sauerei hier verantwortlich war, finden und irgendwie abbinden konnte.  
Behutsam tastete er Johns Kopf, Hals, Arme und Oberkörper ab. Aber die Risse bluteten nicht bedrohlich, waren nur mit Dreck verschmiert. Wahrscheinlich hatte John eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, denn da war eine Beule an seinem Hinterkopf, aber auch die blutete nicht übermäßig.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, um John abzulenken, während er ihm behutsam die Hose auszog.  
„Ein kleiner Bär … hat mich angegriffen. Konnte nicht schnell genug die Waffe ziehen“, rang sich Sheppard die Worte ab.  
„Warum greift der dich an? Das haben wir doch noch nie beobachtet. Bisher sind die immer geflüchtet, wenn sie uns gesehen haben.“

Rodney konnte auch an Sheppards Beinen keine übermäßig blutende Wunde entdecken, die er abbinden musste. Jede Menge Kratzer und Schürfwunden, aber nichts was die große Blutlache erklären würde.  
„Der wollte das tote Reh. War wohl so ausgehungert, dass er es riskiert hat, mich anzugreifen.“  
In Rodneys Kopf fiel alles an seinen Platz. „Das ganze Blut ist von dem toten Reh?“  
„Denke schon.“

Rodney nahm seine Hände von Sheppards Körper und richtete sich aus seiner vorgebeugten Haltung auf, blieb aber weiter auf den Knien. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit fühlte er eine Welle von Erleichterung durch ihn hindurchschwappen. Und er hatte mal wieder das Schlimmste gedacht! Ja, John war verletzt, aber er würde es ohne Zweifel überleben, hatte schon weit Gefährlicheres durchgestanden.

Die übermäßige Anspannung der letzten halben Stunde fiel von Rodney ab und er musste grinsen. John lebte. Dem Himmel – oder wem auch immer – sei Dank! Er spürte ein leicht hysterisches Lachen in sich aufsteigen und versuchte den ersten glucksenden Laut zu verschlucken. Das hörte sich mehr als seltsam an und so beschwerte er sich stattdessen lauthals: „Du verdammter Mistkerl!“ Er strich über Johns Arm. „Du … du bringst mich noch mal ins Grab mit deinen Extratouren.“ Aus einem Impuls heraus beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf den unverletzten Teil von Johns Lippe.

Erst als John ihn fragend ansah und zögernd mit der Zunge seine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe betastete, wurde Rodney bewusst, was er da gerade getan hatte.  
Er räusperte sich, wich Johns Blick aus und bestimmte resolut und ein klein wenig zu laut: „Wir werden jetzt zurückgehen, - hüpfen, -humpeln, was auch immer. Dann werde ich die Wunden säubern und dich ins Bett stecken und du wirst es nicht eher verlassen, ehe ich dir die Erlaubnis dazu gebe. Klar?“

Johns Welt war etwas verschwommen und watteweich an den Rändern, und er fühlte sich nicht nach großen Entscheidungen, deshalb meinte er einfach nur: „Okay.“ Rodney würde ihm bestimmt später erklären, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Als erstes zog ihn Rodney allerdings langsam zum Sitzen und dann zum Stehen hoch und John musste alle seine mentale Stärke darauf verwenden, nicht wieder umzukippen. An den Weg zurück zum Haus konnte er sich später nicht mehr richtig erinnern, er wusste nur, dass er ihm unendlich lang und qualvoll vorgekommen war.

Im Haus angekommen, wollte John eigentlich nur noch schlafen, aber Rodney stellte ganz richtig fest, dass sie als erstes seine Wunden desinfizieren und verbinden mussten.  
Rodney „parkte“ John auf einem Stuhl mit der Ermahnung, ja nicht herunterzufallen. Er setzte Wasser auf, ging zum Bett, riss die Zudecke herunter, legte eilig ein paar Handtücher auf die Matratze, half John sich auszuziehen und sich dann auf den Handtüchern zu platzieren.

So, jetzt hatte er einen nackten John Sheppard im Bett – aber ganz anders als er sich das erträumt hatte, dachte Rodney resigniert, während er mit einem warmen Lappen erst Sheppards Körper abrieb, um ihn von dem gröbsten Dreck zu befreien und dann großzügig seinen frisch gebrannten Alkohol einsetzte, um die Wunden zu reinigen. Auf gar keinen Fall durften sich die Wunden entzünden, sie hatten keine ausreichende Menge Antibiotika da, um eine eitrige Entzündung über einen längeren Zeitraum zu behandeln. Schneller als gedacht waren seine Befürchtungen, was ausreichende medizinische Versorgung anging, Wirklichkeit geworden.

Auch wenn es jetzt brannte, der Dreck musste raus. Rodney kommentierte er alles, was er tat, denn er wusste von sich selbst, wie außerordentlich unbefriedigend es war, wenn man nicht informiert wurde, was die Ärzte gerade machten. So behutsam wie möglich, aber auch so konsequent wie nötig reinigte Rodney die Schnitte, Schürfwunden und tiefen Schnitte. Das würde neue Narben geben. Neue, sichtbare Erinnerung daran, wie gefährlich die Pegasus-Galaxie war.

Stoisch ließ der Colonel alles über sich ergehen, nur von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn der Riss besonders tief war, zog er mal zischend die Luft ein. Alles tat ihm weh – von den stechenden, pulssynchronen Kopfschmerzen, die von der Beule am Kopf ausgingen, bis zu den dumpfen, pochenden Schmerzen im Sprunggelenk. So gut es ging versuchte John sich von diesen Schmerzen zu distanzieren, in seinem Kopf einen Platz zu finden, wo er sie halbwegs ausblenden konnte.

Er hatte im Laufe seines Lebens etliche Meditationstechniken gelernt, angefangen von den Kursen während seiner Ausbildung, bis hin zu Teylas Übungen ein seelisches Gleichgewicht zu erlagen. Er war nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, und jetzt wünschte er, er hätte besser aufgepasst, oder mehr Geduld bewiesen. Besonders schlimm war es, wenn Rodney Alkohol in die frische Wunde tropfen ließ, der akute Schmerz war höllisch und er musste sich zwingen, ruhig liegen zu bleiben.

Rodney bewunderte, wie viel Vertrauen John in ihn hatte – denn sie beide wussten, dass seine ganzen Medizinkenntnisse, über die er dank seiner leichten Hypochondrie verfügte, weitgehend nur theoretischer Natur waren. Rodney gehörte zu den Leuten, die den Kopf wegdrehten und die Augen zumachten, falls einer der Quacksalber auf Atlantis auch nur eine Mini-Ampulle mit Blut für Untersuchungen haben wollte.

Johns linker Oberschenkel war am schwersten verletzt, hier hatte die Pranke des Bären tiefe Risswunden verursacht. Rodney schmierte behutsam etwas von der antiseptischen Creme drauf, sehr wohl wissend, dass es keinen Nachschub gab, wenn sie nicht bald von diesem vermaledeiten Außeneinsatz gerettet wurden.

„So. Deine Kehrseite habe ich jetzt verarztet. Damit haben wir das Schlimmste hinter uns. Hilf mal mit, wir müssen dich jetzt rumdrehen.“  
Rodney schob, John versuchte zu rollen und mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen John auf den Rücken zu drehen.  
„Der Bär scheint vor allem auf deinem Rücken rumgetrampelt zu sein, das hier sieht viel besser aus“, meinte Rodney und ließ seinen prüfenden Blick über Johns Brust, Bauch und Beine gleiten. Er betupfte auch diese Kratzer mit Alkohol.

John war zu schlapp es zu kommentieren, aber er fand es tröstlich, dass Rodney ihn so respektvoll und aufmerksam wie einen wertvollen Computer anfasste. Sich mit voller Konzentration seiner Aufgabe widmete und die gleiche Sorgfalt wie bei einer delikaten Reparatur seines Lieblings-Rechners aufwandte. Ohne Gezeter sein getrocknetes Blut und seinen Dreck abwusch. Es war erstaunlich, dass dieser Rodney derselbe sein sollte, der schon mal bei einem abgebrochenen Fingernagel eine Show wie eine Diva abgezogen hatte. Aber John hatte es schon immer gewusst, wenn es drauf ankam, war auf Rodney Verlass.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten war Rodney mit seinem Werk zufrieden. Gott sei Dank gab es keine Verletzung im Intimbereich, das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Es war so falsch – fasch und oberfalsch, dass er trotz der beschissenen Situation Sheppards Körper auch mit einem sexuellen und nicht nur ärztlichen Blick betrachtete. Aber er konnte nicht abstellen, dass sein Hirn ihm zuflüsterte, wie gut der andere Mann aussah. Wie toll es wäre, so viel nackte Haut unter anderen Umständen berühren zu dürfen.

„Fertig“, sagte er etwas ruppiger als geplant. Aber John war glücklicherweise so erschöpft, dass er nicht mehr jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legte.  
„Schlaf jetzt. Ich sitze da vorne am Tisch. Wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf einfach“, meinte Rodney während er John zudeckte.  
„Danke“, erwiderte John, der seine Augen nur noch mit Mühe offen halten konnte.  
Erst als Rodney die ruhigen Atemzüge seines Freundes hörte, fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Kater-Kopfschmerzen völlig vergessen hatte im Laufe dieses turbulenten Tages.

\------------------------------------------

Bis zum nächsten Mittag gelang es Rodney John bei Tee und leichter Kost im Bett zu halten. Doch als John merkte, dass er mehr als nur eine Flasche zum Pinkeln brauchte, befahl er Rodney, ihm einen Ast zu besorgen, den er als behelfsmäßige Krücke verwenden konnte, um zum Gartenhäuschen zu gehen.  
„Du kannst jetzt noch nicht aufstehen“, beschwerte sich McKay.  
„Falls du mir nicht den Hintern abwischen willst, tust du genau das, was ich sage“, antwortete John mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen.  
„Oh!“ Rodney erfasste schlagartig den Ernst der Lage. „Natürlich. Na klar.“

Eine viertel Stunde später hatte John seine provisorischen Krücken, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg in den Garten.

Beinahe wäre es doch noch zum Hinternabwischen gekommen, denn John hatte sich etwas übernommen mit dem Ausflug, den Krücken, dem heftig schmerzenden Bein und seinem Kreislauf, der nach dem Liegen im Keller war. Aber mit eisernen Willen kämpfte er sich alleine durch, hatte aber nichts dagegen, als Rodney ihm zurück half und dabei den größten Teil von Johns Gewicht abstützte.

Da er einmal aufgestanden war, konnte er natürlich erneut aufstehen und so humpelte John am Abend wieder durch das Zimmer, ehe er von Rodney, der nur eben Wasser holen gegangen war, zurück ins Bett gescheucht wurde „Du bist ein schrecklicher Patient“, beschwerte er sich. „Langsam beginne ich Becketts Klagen zu verstehen.“

Am nächsten Tag saß John bereits auf der Veranda und schaute Rodney beim Holzhacken zu. Da die Sonne schien und es schön warm war, hatte Rodney kein Argument gefunden, um den unruhigen Colonel im Bett zu halten. Er tröstete sich damit, dass er so John immerhin im Blick hätte, so dass der nichts unternehmen konnte, um seinen Heilungsfortschritt zu gefährden.  
Am Abend des dritten Tages, nach einem Verbandswechsel, der gezeigt hatte, dass sich nichts entzündet hatte, erklärte Sheppard sich wieder für gesund.

„Gesund?“ Erkundigte sich Rodney und krabbelte neben John ins Bett.  
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, es heilt gut.“ John zog die Decke über sie beide.  
„Sheppard, du magst ja das Gen haben, das heißt aber nicht, dass du Superheilkräfte hast.“  
„Habe ich nicht?“, neckte John.  
„Hast du nicht“, erklärte Rodney resolut, drehte sich zur Seite und löschte das Licht. Mr. Invincible hier hielt sich ja schon selbst für unbesiegbar, das würde Rodney bestimmt nicht noch fördern, nicht einmal durch ironisch gemeinte Bestätigungen.

Für ein paar Minuten sagte keiner der beiden etwas, es war aber klar, dass sie beide noch nicht schliefen. Ihr Atem war nicht tief und gleichmäßig genug, Rodney schnarchte noch nicht und John suchte immer noch eine Lage, die für sein Bein, das nicht ganz so gesund war, wie er Rodney glauben machen wollte, bequem war.

„John?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Ich … Was habe ich eigentlich so alles gesagt und gemacht als ich etwas, nein schauderlich, betrunken gewesen war?“, stellte Rodney endlich die Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Seele brannte, die durch Johns Unfall aber in Vergessenheit geraten war. Mit der Dunkelheit im Zimmer, fiel es ihm wesentlich leichter darüber zu reden als tagsüber, wenn er Johns Blicken ausgesetzt war.  
„Nichts.“  
„Blödsinn. Ich muss ja irgendwie ins Bett gekommen sein – und wie ich mich kenne, habe ich dabei ununterbrochen gequatscht.“  
John lachte über soviel goldrichtige Selbsteinschätzung. „Das stimmt. Aber nichts, was nicht okay gewesen wäre. Wenn man auf dreckige Witze steht – und das tue ich“, beruhigte er ihn.

Und über den Rest würde er nicht reden. Rodney erinnerte sich sowieso nicht daran, also war es ganz einseitig gewesen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde der nächste große Löschvorgang auch diese Nacht aus seinem Bewusstsein entfernen. Er erinnerte sich an O’Neills Bericht über die Zeitschleife und wie toll er es sich beim Lesen ausgemalt hatte, Handlungen ohne Konsequenzen begehen zu können. Doch inzwischen sah er ein, dass das eine Täuschung war, das nur ganz wenige Sachen wirklich dazu geeignet waren, sie einmal auszuprobieren und dann nicht mehr daran zu denken. Die allermeisten hinterließen Spuren – das hatte bestimmt auch O’Neill lernen müssen.

„Ich bin … dir nicht lästig gefallen?“, umschrieb Rodney möglichst nichtssagend seine Befürchtung, Sheppard irgendwie zu nahe getreten zu sein.  
„Ich hatte Sorge, dass du alles auskotzen würdest, aber das hast du nicht getan und von daher ist alles in Butter“, erklärte Sheppard kurz und bündig. Rodneys Gegenwart erinnerte ihn nur zu genau an die warmen, feuchten Küsse, die Rodney ihm auf den Hals gehaucht hatte, an den festen Hintern, den Rodney in seinen Schoß gepresst hatte. Er war so verdammt versucht, einfach die Hand auszustrecken und Rodney in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Ich habe auch kein dummes Zeug gequatscht und war … aufgedreht?“, gab Rodney keine Ruhe.  
„Ist das deine übliche Reaktion auf zu viel Alkohol?“  
„Behaupten einige.“  
„Bei mir hat man sich drüber beschwert, dass ich völlig uninteressant werde.“

„Nancy?“  
„Wie kommst du jetzt auf Nancy?“ John war überrascht, obwohl Rodney Recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung.  
„Das ist ein typischer Satz einer Ex. Mit der gehässigen Mitteilung, dass dein Schwanz nichts Besonderes sei und der peniblen Aufzählung all der Situationen, in denen du ihn nicht hoch bekommen hast. Dass du nach einem sechzehnstündigen Arbeitstag vielleicht zu erschöpft gewesen bist, zählt natürlich nicht.“

Wider Willen musste John grinsen, dann wurde er wieder ernst und sagte: „Diese Aufzählung konnte sie sich sparen, weil sowieso kaum mehr was gelaufen ist in den letzten Monaten.“  
Rodney wandte sich im Dunkeln ihm zu. „Woran hat es gelegen?“  
„Der fehlende Sex?“ John klang nicht, als ob er drüber reden wollte.  
„Nein. Deine Ehe. Warum hat es nicht geklappt?“  
„Auseinander gelebt“, meinte John leichthin. Das war jedenfalls die Erklärung, die sie allen, die fragten, gegeben hatten.  
„Und in Wirklichkeit?“, bohrte Rodney weiter.  
„Rodney“, beschwerte sich John.

Aber die letzten Tage hatten ihm Rodney sehr, sehr nahe gebracht. Es gab jetzt keinen Quadratzentimeter Haut mehr an seinem Körper, den Rodney nicht kannte, den Rodney nicht gesäubert, eingerieben oder verpflastert hatte. So etwas verband und deshalb antwortete John auch schon, ehe er es sich recht überlegt hatte: „Wir hatten beide ganz unterschiedliche Vorstellungen. Sie wollte möglichst schnell Kinder, damit sie danach ihre Karriere fortsetzen konnte, ich war noch nicht bereit dafür. Sie wollte, dass ich dem Bild der Sheppard Familie entspreche – Golf, Reiten, schnelle Autos, Partys … ich hatte gehofft, mit ihr dem endgültig entgehen zu können und einen Neuanfang zu starten.“

Rodney legte seine Hand auf Johns Arm und meinte zögerlich, um John nicht geradeheraus zu widersprechen: „Schnelle Autos sind ja nicht gerade … eine Strafe.“  
John schnaubte. „Nein. Natürlich nicht.“  
„Also?“  
„Du bist hartnäckig und verdammt neugierig“, beschwerte sich John halbherzig. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon mal mit jemandem ein dermaßen langes Gespräch über das Scheitern seine Ehe geführt zu haben.

‚Neugierig’? Rodney bevorzugte zwar ‚wissensdurstig’ – aber na ja, das war wohl Wortklauberei. Oder Klugscheißerei, wie ihm mal eine andere Ex-Freundin ungefragt mitgeteilt hatte. „Ja, zwei meiner liebenswertesten Eigenschaften“, hörte er sich schon sagen.  
„Wahrscheinlich“, stimmte John zu Rodneys Verblüffung zu.  
„Wirklich?“, erkundigte sich Rodney begierig.  
John lachte. „Rodney, das war kein Kompliment.“  
Rodney zog die Hand von Johns Arm zurück. „Nein. Natürlich nicht.“

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Shit.“ John tastete im Dunkel herum, bis er Rodneys Hand wieder gefunden hatte. Er hatte Rodney nicht verletzen wollen, hatte wie so oft einfach nur das Erstbeste gesagt, das ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Ich meine … ich meine …“  
„Ist schon gut, John.“  
Johns Finger lagen zufällig auf Rodneys Puls und so merkte er, wie dieser sich beschleunigte, bevor Rodney nach einer Minute erneut die Stille unterbrach und fragte: „Willst du mich küssen, John?“  
„Waas?“ John schluckte hektisch.

„Also nicht. Ein ‚Ja’ hätte sich anders angehört.“ Rodney war Sheppards Unentschiedenheit leid. Er sah, wie John manchmal seinen Körper abcheckte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, vor allem als er ohne Hemd Holz gehackt hatte, und er hatte gehofft, die letzten Tage hätten sie näher zusammengebracht. Sekundärer Krankheitsgewinn für ihn, sozusagen. Aber offensichtlich war Slow Motion immer noch zu schnell für Sheppard.

„Nein, ich …“

„Ich gebe dir noch eine Woche. Bis dahin kannst du dir ja mal überlegen, ob ich dich auch küssen darf, wenn du nicht blutverschmiert und gerade noch mal dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen bist.“ Um seine Worte abzumildern, legte Rodney seine andere Hand über Sheppards und drückte sie fest. Dann rollte er sich von Sheppard weg und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das das richtige Vorgehen gewesen war – aber irgendwer musste ja mal den ersten Schritt wagen.

Das hatte John nicht kommen sehen. Sicher, vor vier Tagen hatte Rodney ihn geküsst, aber das waren ja auch besondere Umstände gewesen. Und als ganz richtigen Kuss hatte er das auch wegen seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe nicht gewertet. John fuhr mit der Zunge über die Stelle, die immer noch etwas rau war. Ja, er war es Rodney wohl schuldig, sich definitiv für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Für das, was ihm sein Verstand und sein Kopf vorschrieben, oder was ihm sein Körper und … urggh … er würde jetzt nicht ‚Herz’ denken … sagten. Er tendierte im Moment und unter diesen besonderen Umständen ja gewaltig dazu, auf seinen Körper zu hören.

Er war sich inzwischen fast sicher, dass es anders als mit Nancy werden würde. Rodney machte ihm zwar auch Vorschriften, versuchte gewisse Dinge an ihm zu ändern – aber wenn er ehrlich war, betraf das vor allem Dinge, die auch nicht so ganz … astrein waren. Man musste ja nicht unangeseilt über ein Dach spazieren, niemand verlangte, dass er immer alles als erster ausprobierte. Ganz langsam hatte er begonnen einzusehen, dass es vor allem Sorge war, die Rodney antrieb. Sicher, da war auch eine gehörige Portion Eigennutz dabei, wenn Rodney ihn an einer Leichtsinnigkeit hinderte, weil er nicht alleine zurück bleiben wollte. Aber wer konnte Rodney das verdenken? Ganz allein hier festzusitzen war eine erschreckende Vorstellung.

Der fehlende Druck der Außenwelt, die Sicherheit von niemandem geoutet zu werden, wenn er sich Blicke oder Berührungen erlaubte und die so ganz andere, viel … häuslichere Situation hatten ein Übriges getan, um Johns Vorsatz, lieber Single zu bleiben und sich nur auf nichtssagende Affären einzulassen, weiter ausgehöhlt.

Er gestand es nur ungern ein, aber es fühlte sich gut, dass Leben mit jemandem zu teilen. Kleine Kompromisse einzugehen, um das große Ganze zu bekommen. Diese letzte drei Monate waren mehr ‚Ehe’ gewesen, als das Jahr mit Nancy. Trotz des fehlenden Sexes. Durch den gemeinsamen Tagesablauf hatte er mehr Zeit mit Rodney am Stück verbracht, als jemals mit jemandem zuvor.  
Plötzlich ging ihm auf, dass er und Nancy sich nicht auseinander gelebt hatten, sondern dass sie eigentlich niemals richtig zusammen gelebt hatten. Mit seinen vielen Einsätzen – auch im Ausland – und ihren Konferenzen, Vorträgen und Überstunden hatten sie sogar weniger als nur eine Wochenendbeziehung geführt. Es hätte ihnen von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass sie sich niemals die Chance gegeben hatten, sich wirklich kennen zu lernen.

Mit Rodney war das anders. Den kannte er mit all seinen Macken und Unzulänglichkeiten nach knapp drei Jahren ziemlich genau. Sie hatten schon so viel gemeinsam erlebt und durchlebt, dass der Spruch „in guten wie in schlechten Tagen“ gar nicht so weit hergeholt war. Bei Rodney wusste er, auf was er sich einlassen würde. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal gedacht hätte, dass eine Beziehung es wert wäre, Zeit und auch … Gefühle in sie zu investieren – aber ausgerechnet bei einem großmäuligen Wissenschaftler schien das der Fall zu sein.

Und das Beste war, er verspürte keinen Fluchtdrang – der ihm auch ziemlich wenig genutzt hätte – sondern er wollte weitermachen. Vielleicht … wahrscheinlich sogar den letzten Schritt gehen.

Aber ein, zwei Tage würde er sich für diese Entscheidung noch Zeit nehmen.

\---------------------------

John hatte mit seinem Eindruck, dass es kälter wurde, Recht gehabt und am nächsten Morgen bedeckte eine dünne Schicht Raureif die Dächer und die Wiesen. Das sah wunderschön aus, besonders als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drauf fielen und die Wassertröpfchen zum Funkeln brachte. Es hieß aber auch, dass ihnen, wenn sie Pech hatten, nur noch wenige Tage blieben, um ihren Keller zu füllen. Natürlich konnte es noch mal richtig warm werden, aber sie hatten keine Ahnung wie viele der Früchte und Gemüsesorten einem Nachtfrost standhalten würden.

Deshalb arbeiteten sie den ganzen Tag mit großer Ausdauer und gönnten sich kaum eine Pause. John war es recht, das gab ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken und ließ Rodney keine Zeit für irgendwelche tiefschürfenden Diskussionen.

„Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh, dass wir bei einer unterentwickelten Agrar-Gesellschaft gelandet sind, statt in einer verlassenen High-Tech-Stadt, wo wir womöglich noch verhungert wären,“ sagte Rodney, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schüttete gierig einen viertel Liter Saft in sich hinein.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich das mal sagen hören“, neckte Sheppard.  
„Ja, ja, das wird mir jetzt auf ewig nachlaufen.“  
„Nope.“  
„Nein?“  
„Nein, wird’s nicht.“  
„Oh, Mist, nein, wird’s nicht.“ Mit einem tiefen Seufzen machte sich Rodney daran die nächsten Pseudo-Kartoffeln auszugraben.  
Sie schufteten weiter, bis sie am Abend todmüde ins Bett fielen.

Am nächsten Tag war es noch etwas kälter und ein paar empfindliche Trauben waren jetzt bereits verfroren. Erneut arbeiteten sie bis zum späten Nachmittag, dann wollte Rodney noch einmal schwimmen gehen, bevor das Wasser auf arktische Temperaturen abgekühlt war. John entschloss sich stattdessen einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, denn Schwimmen war für sein Bein noch nicht das Richtige.

John ging bis zu der Stelle, von der aus man das ganze Tal überblicken konnte. Diese Welt war ihnen schon verdammt vertraut geworden. Ohne die Vergessens-Probleme, wäre es ein guter Ausweichstandort, wenn sie mal eine Alpha-Basis bräuchten. Er ließ seine Augen über die Wälder und den träge dahin fließenden Fluss gleiten. Ja, hier konnte man auch mit einer größeren Gruppe Menschen leben.

Sein Blick wanderte zum Horizont. Dort hinten, in der Ferne lag irgendwo die große Anlage, die die Wraith gebaut, oder einfach von einer früheren Hochkultur übernommen hatten. Das würden sie beim nächsten Mal herausbekommen. Er war sich sicher, dass dort der Schlüssel zu ihrem Problem war und wenn sie Glück hatten, konnte sie es mit etwas C-14 lösen. Es war eine radikale Lösung, aber John hoffte, dass wenn die Anlage in die Luft flöge, dieser ganze Spuk mit dem periodischen Vergessen vorüber wäre. Dann hätte Rodney alle Zeit der Welt für die Reparaturen an ihrem Jumper – _und einer Rückkehr nach Atlantis stünde nichts mehr im Wege …_

 

* * *

„Was für eine Idee? Wir haben keine Zeit mehr für irgendwelche Ideen“, meinte Rodney und rannte hektisch zum Fenster, um zu gucken, ob er den Nebel schon sehen konnte.

Für ein, zwei Tage hatten sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich im Jumper zu verschanzen wenn es so weit war, und sie es rechtzeitig mitbekommen würden. Dann hatten sie Aufzeichnungen gefunden, die nahe legten, dass auch die Menschen hier mit luftdicht abgedichteten Kisten und Unterwasserkonstruktionen experimentiert hatten, in die garantiert kein Nebel eindringen konnte und es rein gar nichts gebracht hatte. So waren Rodney und John zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit doch um elektromagnetische Wellen handeln würde, die die Ströme im Gehirn beeinflussten und der Nebel nur die mystische Begleitung und populärwissenschaftliche Begründung war. Gegen elektromagnetische Wellen war aber auch der Jumper nicht gefeit, solange es McKay nicht gelang, den Schutzschild zu aktivieren.

„Doch, für diese Idee haben wir noch Zeit.“  
„Okay, um was geht’s?“ Rodney kam vom Fenster zurück und forderte John mit einem Fingerschnipsen auf fortzufahren. Begierig wartete er auf die Antwort.  
„Wir haben doch herausgefunden, dass wir am stärksten auf Gerüche, Geschmack und visuelle Reize reagiert haben, als wir versucht haben, uns zu erinnern.“  
„Ja. Die ‚Spaghetti in Tomatensauce’ haben eine ganze Lastwagenladung von Erinnerungen zurück gebraucht, deshalb liegt das letzte Paket davon ja auch schon in der Küche.“  
„Genau.“

„Sollen wir sie jetzt schon kochen? Und dann empfängt uns gleich der Duft?“  
„Nein. Wir wissen ja nicht, wie lange wir weggetreten sind. Ich hatte an etwas anderes gedacht.“  
„Was?“  
John holte tief Luft, streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie an Rodneys Wange. „Das hier. Meine Antwort auf deine Frage von vor drei Tagen.“

Rodney brauchte keine halbe Sekunde, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem begeisterten Grinsen. „Auf jeden Fall! Das ist eine phantastische Idee.“  
„Ehm … damit wir uns nicht den Kopf anschlagen, wenn der Nebel kommt, sollten wir uns vielleicht dazu ins Bett legen?“, schlug John vor, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck.

„Ja. Komm schon, du Dummkopf, ich sage zu allem ‚Ja’“, beruhigte ihn Rodney, als er Johns Zögern spürte. Er zog John mit sich zum Bett, überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann zog er Schuhe und Hose aus, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und krabbelte nur mit T-Shirt, Socken und Boxershorts bekleidet aufs Bett.

John kämpfte noch mit dem Verschluss seiner Jacke, dann endlich zog er sie samt Hose und Socken aus. Stiefel trug er schon keine mehr, seit Rodney ihm die kalten Tücher auf den geschwollenen Knöchel gelegt hatte. Er humpelte zum Bett, blieb davor stehen und warf einen Blick auf seinen Freund, der bald noch so viel mehr für ihn sein würde. Ja, es war die richtige Entscheidung.

„Hey, ins Bett mit dir, bevor der Nebel da ist!“, trieb ihn Rodney zur Eile an. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass der Nebel vor Sheppard da war. Warum musste das immer so ein ‚In-letzter-Sekunde’- Dings mit Sheppard sein?

John setzte sich auf die Bettkante, dann schwang er seine Beine auf die Matratze, legte sich neben Rodney und zog die Bettdecke bis zur Taille über sie beide. Er rutschte noch etwas näher an Rodney heran, bis ihre Knie aneinander stießen. Rodney legte John in dem Moment eine Hand auf die Taille, in dem John seine Stirn gegen Rodneys presste.

Oh nein! Hatte John das nur rein spirituell gemeint? Rodney konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen, das war doch mehr Teylas Domäne. Dann merkte er, dass John leicht zitterte.  
Nerven!  
Nun, damit konnte er besser umgehen, das Gefühl kannte er nur zu gut.  
Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas und suchte Sheppards Lippen. Sein Mund war warm und die Lippen weich und das Beste war, John erwiderte den Kuss. Im ersten Moment etwas verhalten, dann aber stöhnte er leise auf. Rodney spürte, wie seine Zunge fordernder wurde und Einlass begehrte, den Rodney ihm nur zu gerne gewährte.

Ja, das war’s. Endlich. Um so weit zu kommen, hatten sie nur auf einem fremden Planeten stranden und John hatte sich von einem Bären halb zerfleischen lassen müssen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass der Nebel, der ihn das hier vergessen lassen würde, bereits direkt vor der Tür lauerte. Rodney fühlte sich zwischen begeistertem Triumph und dem Eindruck den Kopf auf die Tischplatte hauen zu wollen, hin und her gerissen. Dann sagte er sich, dass Bedauern auch nichts ändern würde und beschloss die Gelegenheit so gut und so lange zu nutzen, wie es eben möglich war. Und es für John so einmalig zu machen, dass er es gar nicht vergessen *konnte*.

Rodney gab Johns Zunge Gegendruck und schlängelte sich in Johns Mund vor. Im selben Moment ließ er seine Hände unter Johns T-Shirt gleiten und kratzte mit einem Fingernagel über eine Brustwarze, ehe er sie sanft zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte.  
John stöhnte lauter in Rodneys Mund und schob seine Hände unter Rodneys Boxershorts, direkt auf dessen festen Hintern, den er schon so oft taxiert hatte. Das Taillengummi war schon etwas ausgeleiert und so war es gar kein Problem, die Shorts bereits mit der nächsten Bewegung weiter herunter zuschieben.

„Ja“, nuschelte Rodney gegen Johns Kinn, an dem er sich gerade herunterküsste. Seine Nase presste gegen die weiche Unterseite und John ließ sein Kopf in den Nacken fallen.  
„Tut mir leid, dass es schon fast zu spät ist“, flüsterte er.  
„Wir machen nächste Runde weiter“, versprach ihm Rodney.

Da John so lag, dass er das Fenster im Blick hatte, erkundigte er sich: „Siehst du schon den Nebel?“  
„Noch nicht.“ Johns Hände kneteten Rodneys Hintern und er zog ihn fester auf sich. Genoss es, die Wärme und das Gewicht des anderen Körpers zu spüren. Ja, das hier war nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang. Sein Körper konnte das gar nicht vergessen, es war Jahre her, seit er sich so leicht und so schwer gleichzeitig gefühlt hatte. So voller Sehnen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, es noch zu stillen.

Rodney wand sich aus Johns massierenden, liebkosenden Händen heraus und küsste ihn. Mit entschuldigender Stimme meinte er: „Ich muss mich umdrehen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, nicht zu wissen, wann der Nebel da ist.“ Er legte sich vor John und zog dessen Hand auf seinen Bauch.  
„Das ist okay.“ John schob sich so nah es ging an Rodney heran und legte sein Kinn auf Rodneys Schulter. Er küsste die weiche Haut hinter Rodneys Ohr und der drückte ihm seinen nackten Hintern weiter entgegen.

Als Rodney Johns Erektion an seinem Hintern spürte, bewegte er sich langsam und sinnlich auf und ab. „Zieh deine Shorts runter“, befahl er.  
„Ja.“ John kam der Aufforderung nach, und in dem Moment sahen sie vor dem Fenster, den ersten Nebelfetzen vorbei treiben.  
„Verflucht, nein!“, rief Rodney aus tiefster Seele und hätte beinahe den Moment verpasst, in dem er zum ersten Mal nackte Haut auf nackter Haut fühlen konnte.  
„Ich bin sicher, wenn wir so erwachen, werden wir die richtigen Rückschlüsse ziehen“, wisperte John in Rodneys Ohr und umschloss im selben Moment dessen Erektion mit seinen Fingern. „Dein Schwanz ist übrigens perfekt, egal was deine Ex sagt.“  
„D…danke.“

In diesem Moment war John im Reinen mit sich selbst. Rodney unter seinen Händen fühlte sich absolut passend an. Sie hatten aus genau den richtigen Gründen zusammengefunden und John war sich sicher, etwas von diesem Gefühl in die nächste ‚Runde’ retten zu können.

Vor dem Fenster schwand das letzte Dämmerlicht – von dem Nebel verschluckt. Man konnte das Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße nicht mehr ausmachen, alles wurde grau-weiß, milchig und undurchsichtig. Es war bedrückend. Die ersten Nebelschwaden quollen durch den Kamin, durch die Fensterritzen und drangen unter der Tür herein. Die Unausweichlichkeit wurde durch den wabernden, wogenden Nebel, der schon fast ein Viertel des Raumes einnahm erschreckend deutlich.

Rodneys Puls beschleunigte sich und nur die Tatsache, dass er in Johns Armen lag, so nahe wie es ging, dass er Johns Atem spürte, seine Wärme fühlte, schaffte es, seine Panik halbwegs in Schach zu halten. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn er in diesem Moment alleine gewesen wäre. Ja, er konnte verstehen, warum die früheren Bewohner lieber keine Kinder mehr in die Welt gesetzt hatten, als ihnen alle halbe Jahr dieses Erlebnis zuzumuten.

Er war dankbar, dass John sich noch weiter über ihn rollte, so dass er nichts außer der harten Matratze und Johns Präsenz fühlen konnte. John, John, John – wie ein Mantra wiederholte er das Wort in seinem Kopf, als ihn die ersten Wellen des Vergessens umwaberten und die Schwärze an ihn heranbrandete.

„Rodney“, wisperte John und zog unendliche Befriedigung aus der Tatsache, den andern Mann warm und lebendig unter sich zu spüren. Beim nächsten Atemzug spürte er die glitschige Feuchtigkeit der Nebelschwaben auf seiner Haut und bleierne Schwere zwang ihn, seine Augen zu schließen. Er kämpfte bis zur letzten Sekunde aber auch sein Verstand wurde in den Strudel des Vergessens gezogen und versackte im Nichts …

 

* * *

Mit einem leicht dröhnenden Schädel erwachte er. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Im ersten Moment fühlte er sich orientierungslos. Doch bevor der Schock über sein Nichtwissen größeres Ausmaß annehmen konnte, trudelten die ersten Antworten ein.  
Entwarnung.  
Es war warm, es war weich und ja, das was er da unter seinen Finger spürte, war definitiv ein anderer Mensch … ein anderer Mann in seinem Bett.

Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Und den Rest würde er auch noch herausbekommen ...

 

center>\---------ENDE------

 

©Antares, Januar 2011


	2. Rettung vom Nebelplaneten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheppard und McKay werden vom Nebel-Planeten gerettet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung:   
> Dies ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu "Der Nebel" - aber ich bin der Ansicht, dass es diese Fortsetzung eigentlich nicht braucht.   
> Da aber sehr viele LeserInnen unbedingt wissen wollten wie die beiden gerettet werden, habe ich sie geschrieben.   
> Das 'passendere' - und spannendere - Ende ist m.E. aber das Ende ohne diese letzten beiden Seiten .... *g*

Sheppard und McKay waren auf dem Rückweg von der Sprengung der Wraith-Anlage, die sie mit einer ausreichenden Menge C-4 an den kritischen Stellen in die Luft gejagt hatten, frei nach Sheppards Motto: ‚Lieber zu viel als zu wenig’. 

Dieses Mal hatten sie dank ihrer akribischen Notizen und detaillierten Vorbereitung, die sogar einen 10-Punkte-Plan umfasst hatte, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten (vom Genuss der Spaghetti in Tomatensauce bis zum Besuch des Jumpers), ihr Gedächtnis weit schneller zurück bekommen als in der ersten „Runde“. Ihre Hoffnung hatte sie nicht getrogen, Gewöhnung und Alltäglichkeit waren wichtige Kriterien, um sich schneller an Dinge erinnern zu können. Alles hatte bereit gelegen – sie hatten es nur auf ihre Situation anwenden müssen. 

So hatte Rodney bereits nach vier Wochen über so viel technisches Verständnis verfügt, dass er herausgefunden hatte, dass eine Instandsetzung des Jumpers sehr schwierig werden würde, da ihnen einige Komponenten fehlten, die sie versuchen müssten mit den hier vorhandenen Ressourcen zu ersetzen. Ihre einzige Option war es, die Wraith-Anlage zu zerstören, damit sie genügend Zeit hatten, die langwierigen Reparaturen durchzuführen, ehe sie wieder ihr Wissen verloren. 

Sie hatten ihre Rucksäcke gepackt und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Rodney hatte den Vier-Tages-Marsch zu der Anlage nicht gerade in stoischer Gelassenheit ertragen, aber da John den größeren Teil des Gepäcks trug, hatte er es nicht gewagt, sich allzu laut zu beschweren. 

Die Sprengung des Gebäudekomplexes war nicht weiter schwierig gewesen. Ihnen war es gelungen, den Grundriss am Monitor aufzurufen, und die Punkte, an denen der Sprengstoff den größten Schaden anrichten würde, waren schnell gefunden. Sheppard hatte die Zeitzünder angebracht – und vor zwei Stunden hatte ein nettes Feuerwerk den entscheidenden Teil der Anlage in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Mit sich und ihrer Arbeit zufrieden, hatten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg gemacht. Die erste Hürde war genommen, jetzt mussten sie „nur“ noch den Jumper zum Fliegen bringen.

„Puh, ich muss jetzt mal eine Pause machen.“ McKay ließ sich auf einen Baumstamm fallen, der einladend am Wegesrand lag und streckte die Beine von sich.   
Sheppard setzte sich neben ihn und öffnete seinen Rucksack. „Wir haben noch Äpfel, Nüsse und Reh-Schinken. Was hättest du gerne?“   
„Eine schöne Scheibe Weißbrot für den Schinken“, seufzte Rodney sehnsüchtig.   
John lachte. „Du hast gestern den letzten Fladen gegessen.“  
„Diese Fladen sind so weit von Weißbrot entfernt, wie ein Taschenrechner von einem Hochleistungscomputer. Ich …“ 

„Scht!“   
John hob eine Hand und bedeutete Rodney ruhig zu sein.   
„Was?“, formte Rodney stumm mit seinen Lippen. 

John lauschte angestrengt und da vermeinte auch Rodney es zu vernehmen … ein Geräusch … das ihm … sehr … bekannt vorkam.   
„Ein Jumper!“ Rodney sprang auf und rannte ein paar Schritte zu einer Stelle, an der er freie Sicht auf den Himmel hatte und nicht von Bäumen behindert wurde. 

Dort flog er. Ein Puddeljumper. Grau und winzig gegen das unendlich weite Blau des Himmels. Ein Stück Atlantis, das es endlich hierher geschafft hatte. Und so wie es aussah, hatte er sie auch entdeckt – denn er setzte in der Nähe zur Landung an.   
Rodney wandte sich zu Sheppard um und strahlte ihn an. „Sie haben uns gefunden!“

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie unserer Spur der Verwüstung gefolgt. Es geht doch nichts über eine nette, kleine Explosion“, neckte Sheppard, und grinste ebenso breit wie Rodney. 

Bevor Rodney losrennen konnte, hielt John ihn am Arm fest und küsste den Protest über diese Verzögerung, der Rodney schon auf den Lippen lag, weg. 

John küsste Rodney mit fast schmerzhafter Intensität, denn jetzt würde sich alles ändern. So froh er war, dass er wieder nach Atlantis zurück kehren konnte, so wusste er doch genau, dass die letzten vier Wochen, in denen Rodney und er sich fast jeden Tag geliebt hatten – auch draußen, auf der Veranda, gegen einen Baumstamm, auf einer sonnigen Wiese – nun vorbei waren. Hunderte von Augen würden sie wieder beobachten und die Unbeschwertheit war mit ihren Freunden und Teamkameraden, die sie abholen kamen, zu Ende.   
„Es ist nicht zu Ende“, versicherte ihm Rodney, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Wir werden uns Freiräume schaffen und ich weiß von genügend Zimmern auf Atlantis, in die noch nie ein Mensch zuvor einen Fuß gesetzt hat.“ Er hielt John fest in seiner Umarmung und schaute ihn um Bestätigung heischend an. 

„Okay, abgemacht.“ Sheppard entließ ihn langsam aus seinen Armen, hielt noch einen Moment seine Hand, dann straffte er sich und meinte: „Gehen wir unserem Empfangskomitee entgegen.“ 

\-----------------------------------------

„John! Rodney!“ Teyla lief auf sie zu. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um euch gemacht, als ihr uns nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erwartet habt.“   
Sie legte ihre Stirn erst gegen Johns, dann gegen Rodneys und dabei bemerkte sie die Haare, die Rodney inzwischen bis in den Kragen reichten und sich leicht an den Enden kräuselten. 

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fasste sie an. „Was … ist mit deinen Haaren, Rodney?“   
„Was soll damit sein?“   
„Sie sind so … lang.“ 

John schaute Rodney an – der erwiderte den Blick und nickte. Dann waren die Anzeigen, die sie in der Wraith-Station gesehen hatten, bevor sie sie in die Luft gejagt hatten, tatsächlich die charakteristischen Anzeichen für ein Zeit-Dilatations-Feld gewesen. Fragte sich nur, wie viel Zeit außerhalb ihres kleinen Kokons vergangen war, denn das die Zeit bei ihnen schneller gelaufen war, stand nach Teylas Reaktion außer Frage. 

„Dann habt ihr also nicht lange gebraucht, um uns zu finden?“, fragte Sheppard in dem Moment Major Lorne und Ronon, die auch auf sie zugetreten waren.   
„Wir sind so schnell gekommen wie es ging, Sir“, meinte Lorne, ein klein wenig in seiner Ehre gekränkt. „Teyla hat uns gestern informiert, wir haben versucht mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, ohne Erfolg, und deshalb hat Dr. Weir heute früh eine Rettungsmission angeordnet.“

„Aber das Kraftfeld, das den Planeten umhüllt hat, hat uns ungefähr einen halben Tag gekostet“, nickte Ronon zustimmend.   
„Wenn es nicht diese Explosion gegeben hätte, würden wir immer noch nach einem Weg suchen, sicher zu landen. Aber nach der Explosion war es plötzlich verschwunden“, erklärte Major Lorne, runzelte die Stirn und fragte zusammenhangslos hinterher: „Was ist mir Ihrer Uniform, Colonel?“ als er die vielen schlecht genähten Risse erblickte. 

„Lange Geschichte.“   
„Ganz lange“, nickte Rodney. „Eine genau 122 Tage lange Geschichte.“ 

Sheppard und McKay gaben einen kurzen Abriss über die letzten Monate, die sie hier verbracht hatten – sich im Erzählen abwechselnd und viele, viele Dinge nach stummer Zwiesprache auslassend. Die Perfidie, aber auch die Brillanz, mit der die Wraith hier Menschen gezüchtet hatten, die sie ohne Probleme und häufiger als anderswo „ernten“ konnten, machte Teyla und Ronon wütend und auch Lornes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich. 

„Wir sollten noch einmal zurückkommen und die Reste der Anlage genauer untersuchen – ich wette, wir finden heraus, dass sie ursprünglich von den Antikern gebaut worden ist, um schneller aufsteigen zu können und die Wraith haben sie sich dann zunutze gemacht. Vielleicht bekommen wir auch raus, wie das mit den elektromagnetischen Wellen genau funktioniert hat, aber es kann natürlich sein, das Mr. Gründlich hier“, Rodney warf Sheppard ein liebevoll-spöttisches Grinsen zu, „ein wenig zu gründlich mit unserem C-4 gewesen ist.“

Sheppard zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, sah ansonsten aber so aus, als würde er es das nächste Mal wieder genauso machen. 

Teyla, Ronon und Lorne hörten interessiert zu und je mehr John und Rodney über … haushaltstechnische Belange erzählten, umso verschmitzter musste Lorne grinsen. Teyla nickte anerkennend und Ronon versetzte Rodney einen kräftigen, anerkennenden Schlag auf die Schulter und meinte: „Dann weiß ich ja, wer demnächst auf Missionen immer kochen darf.“ 

Rodney beschwerte sich indigniert und Lorne schlug vor zum Jumper zu gehen, und kurz zu dem Haus der beiden zu fliegen, bevor sie nach Atlantis zurückkehrten. 

„John und ich könnten doch auch hierbleiben und den Jumper reparieren, wenn ihr die fehlenden Ersatzteile dabei habt“, wandte Rodney ein. Eine ganze Stadt voller Leute, die alle um ihn herumwuselten, die alle etwas von ihm wollten, kam ihm auf einmal gar nicht mehr so erstrebenswert vor.   
Lorne schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, Doktor. Wenn Dr. Beckett davon erfährt, dass Sie schon über vier Monate ohne seine Routine-Untersuchungen auskommen mussten, reißt er mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich Sie nicht mitbringe. Aber es spricht ja nichts dagegen, in ein paar Tagen wiederzukommen, um den Jumper zu reparieren und abzuholen.“ 

„Aber ich bin gesund. Top fit. Ich …“   
„Rodney, wir lassen uns kurz auf Atlantis sehen – und in wenigen Tagen sind wir wieder hier“, intervenierte Sheppard, ehe Rodney einen unnötigen Streit vom Zaun brach.   
Rodney stimmte grummelnd zu. 

Sheppard flog den Jumper, genoss es, das Gefährt lenken zu können, nachdem „ihr“ Fluggerät ja bisher jede Kooperation verweigert hatte. Schon wenige Minuten später landete er den Jumper mitten auf der Hauptstraße. 

„Na bitte, es geht doch“, meinte Rodney grinsend. „Wenn man nur will ist es schon möglich, direkt vor der Haustür zu parken.“   
„Ja, ich lasse ihn mal hier stehen, es wird schon keiner vorbei wollen“, antwortete John im gleichen Tonfall. 

„Wir … sind dann mal kurz da drinnen und packen zusammen“, Sheppard wies mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in Richtung ‚ihres’ Hauses.

Teyla hatte wohl seinen Wunsch nach Ungestörtheit erahnt, denn sie forderte Ronon und Lorne zu einem kleinen Spaziergang auf. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich es jemals vermissen würde“, meinte Rodney und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Zu Beginn wollte ich so schnell wie möglich weg – und jetzt? Selbst die beschissene, klumpige Matratze werde ich vermissen.“ Er blickte mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf ihr gemeinsames Bett.   
John hockte sich vor ihn und legte seine Hände auf Rodneys Knie. „Wir kommen in ein paar Tagen wieder. Dann richten wir es so ein, dass Dr. Zelenka und seine Wissenschaftler an der Wraith-Anlage arbeiten, und uns beide teile ich ein, den Jumper zu reparieren. Und wir übernachten wieder hier, einverstanden?“   
„Klingt nach einem Plan.“ 

Rodney ließ einen Finger über Johns Gesichtszüge gleiten. „Scheiße, das macht mich sentimental. Mich!“ Empört über sich selbst sprang er auf, brachte dabei Sheppard aus dem Gleichgewicht, so dass der auf dem Hintern landete und damit war es mit Rodneys sentimentaler Stimmung auch schon wieder vorbei, denn er musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen. Er streckte Sheppard eine Hand hin und half ihm auf.   
„Was müssen jetzt mitnehmen?“, erkundigte er sich bei John.  
„Unsere schmutzige Wäsche?“, grinste dieser. 

Sie suchten rasch ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen und packten dann noch eine Kiste mit Dingen, die sie bereits jetzt nach Atlantis mitnehmen wollten. Ein paar Bücher fanden den Weg dort hinein, ihr 10-Punkte Plan zur möglichst raschen Erlangung des Gedächtnisses und eine der Petroleumlampen, die sie ständig benutzt hatten. John legte als Letztes demonstrativ die bestickte Decke von ihrem Bett oben auf ihre Erinnerungstücke.   
Rodney nickte wohlgefällig. „Gute Entscheidung.“ 

Dann gab es für sich nichts mehr zu tun. Gerade als John zur Tür gehen wollte, raste Rodney noch einmal los und holte noch einen Reh-Schinken aus der Räucherkammer, den er mit nach Atlantis nehmen wollte.   
Gemeinsam traten sie vor die Tür, wo bereits ihre Freunde auf sie warteten. 

„Fehlt nur noch der Sonnenuntergang“, frozzelte John.

\---------ENDE-------

@Antares, Februar 2011 


End file.
